Bonds to the Past
by Gema J. Gall
Summary: The gang goes against their toughest challenges as new enemies vie for the Millennial Items. In order to save the world from darkness, they must unlock the legacy of the past.
1. Aftermath

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction**

**Bonds to the Past**

By: Gema J. Gall

Disclaimer: sigh Do you people get as bored reading these disclaimers as I do writing them? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't own Drake or Lara, they belong to Ryumasa. I do own Shayla. Oh, and Seto Kaiba is MINE! Kidnaps Kaiba

AN/ This AU fic picks up right after Joe lost to Yami Marik in the BC Finals. Now, Bonds to the Past is actually a spin-off to my story; Shayla's Story 3. If you've read SS3, welcome back! If you're new here, I'd encourage you to read SS3 and its prequels, but I am going to make the first part of this newbie friendly to the OCs. So I hope new readers will stick around as much as the old.

End of Battle City Saga

"Joe! Joe!" sobbed Serenity over her brother's unmoving form. The doctors had finished their work on him. He was now wired to monitors that recorded his vital signs, which were not as they should be.

"This has gone way too far!" exclaimed Tristan. He was back away from Joe's bed, pounding his fist on the wall at random intervals. He looked about ready to punch someone's face in, and there was little doubt whose face that was.

"First Bakura, then Mai, and now Joe…" Téa shook her head. She had placed an arm around Serenity as was trying to comfort her. But Joe's younger sister seemed beyond comforting at the moment.

"Is there anything we can do?" Lara asked, mostly rhetorically. She was by the door with her boyfriend, Drake. Lara had long violet hair and was wearing a glittery shirt to match. Her lilac eyes were normally mischievous and flirty, but now they were somber and sad. The only sparkly came from a locket that hung from her neck.

"Beating Marik at a duel is the only thing I can think of," answered Drake. "Shadow magic needs to be undone with shadow magic." His hand, which was covered by a golden gauntlet, clenched into a fist. "And thanks to Mr. Egomaniac, I can't enter." Drake was the adopted son of Maximilian Pegasus. He had fire red hair and ember-like eyes. His dueling deck was made solely of dragons. However, because of Seto Kaiba's insistence at an early take off, Drake and Lara had missed the first round of the finals, having arrived just as Kaiba beat Ishizu in an Industrial Illusion helicopter. Again at Kaiba's insistence, Drake was not allowed to compete because he was late, though he had six locator cards.

Drake had an ulterior motive for wanting to compete in this tournament. He had only seen an Egyptian god card in the prior duel. Nonetheless, being such an avid dragon duelist, he had his eyes on Ra. But his reason for entering Battle City, besides settling a dragon duelist score with Kaiba, was to find the Millennial Eye. He knew how the Millennial Items always seemed to turn up during these kinds of tournament, and was hoping to find the Millennial Eye and return it to his dad, so that Pegasus might wake from the coma he had slipped into right after the theft of the Eye. Those that had been there for the Duelist Kingdom tournament thought he was nuts, but Drake had all reason to believe his dad was now free of the evil influence of the Eye, and rightly so.

"I'm sure Kaiba's just afraid to duel you," soothed Lara.

"We need to be focusing on Marik," said Tristan. His upper lip curled in a little bit. "He's the reason for all of this!"

"Calm down, yelling isn't going to help us any now," said Duke.

"It's not fair!" exclaimed Kevin. Kevin was the newest member of the group. He had been a competitor in Battle City, but failed to get enough locator cards when the Big 5 decided to us him as their guinea pig in their latest virtual world trap. That's how he met the gang. Kevin was from America. He was only as tall as Yami Yu-Gi, minus the hair. Kevin's hair was spiky blond. He wore jeans and a red blazer over a plain white t-shirt. His dad was an archaeologist, who had actually studied with Prof Hawkins and Grandpa Motou. Now Kevin was wishing he had paid more attention to the "myths" his dad was always talking about, since those myths were now proven to be true. "Joe was just trying to help Mai! It's not fair!"

"Kevin, chill," said Téa, still with an arm around Serenity.

"I need some air," Kevin said, turning and heading out of the hospital wing.

"Marik's cruelty is getting to all of us," said Yu-Gi, sadly. "Kevin's right! It's not fair! I'm the one he wants! Why can't Marik leave everyone else alone?"

"Hey man, we're still in this together," reminded Tristan, holding up the back of one of his hands.

"That's right," agreed Téa, mimicking the motion. "And no one should be alone right now. I'm going to find Kevin. You guys try to help Serenity." Téa stood up and headed for the exit. Tristan and Duke both grinned, moving for Téa's seat next to Serenity at the same moment.

Kevin hurried out of the medical wing, not wanting to be with people when he felt this way. Téa stepped out behind him, catching up quickly.

"Why did this have to happen to Joe? Why!" Kevin exclaimed, pounding his fist into the wall.

"I don't know," answered Téa with a depressed sigh, approaching him. "I want than anything to believe everything that has happened didn't, but I know it's all true, a true nightmare. But somehow, I know Yu-Gi is going to win this and make everything right."

"It's not fair!" fumed Kevin. "Joe was just trying to help Mai!"

"I know! I know! This whole situation has my stomach tied into knots. Some many people have gotten hurt, the stakes are so high…."

"But why Joe?"

"Why Mai? Why Bakura? Why Odion?" asked Téa. "It seems like everyone has had to suffer because of Marik. Let me walk with you back to your room. You need to calm down. Shayla was like this when Marik defeated Mai."

"Thanks…."

"Don't mention it. I like helping my friends," answered Téa. "But try to calm yourself down, okay? Breaking your hand on the wall won't help Joe."

"I know," sighed Kevin. "I just really hate it when my friends get hurt. And…I don't want to see you hurt either."

"Thanks Kevin, but it's everyone else I'm worried about," said Téa, biting her lip. "I…I don't think any of us are safe until Marik is defeated."

A low voice chuckled behind them. "You actually think I can be defeated?"

They both turned around and gasped. "Marik!"

"What do you want, you evil freakazoid!" demanded Kevin, both hands tightening into fists.

Yami Marik merely grinned evilly at the fury in Kevin's eyes.

"You're going to pay for what you've done!" Kevin continued to fume.

"A mouse like you is no threat to me and my Millennial Rod," said Yami Marik, raising the Rod so that its head was pointing at both of them. Téa gulped, thought Kevin seemed to ticked to care.

"What is going on out here…Marik!" exclaimed Yami, instantly taking over. Yu-Gi had heard to commotion from in the hospital wing.

"Yu-Gi!" gasped Téa.

"Leave my friends alone!" growled Yami. "This madness has gone far enough!"

Yami Marik again replied with a large evil smirk. "Is that so pharaoh?" Something dangerous sparked in his eyes, and he lowered the rod. "Now I know exactly what I need to do to bring you too yours knees! When I am through with you, you'll be begging me to end your miserable existence. And then the power of your Millennial Puzzle, and the power of the world will be in my hands!" He laughed and flounced away, his cape waving behind him.

"Grr…" growled Yami.

_/He's up to something, Yami/_ cautioned Yu-Gi. _/We need to be very careful. Too many people have been hurt by him. We need to duel him soon! That way we can save Mai's mind from the Shadow Realm and free Bakura from it entirely./_

_/I know, aibou/_ replied Yami, still watching Yami Marik walk away.

"I didn't like that one bit," moaned Téa. "What can he be planning?"

"I know what he is planning," said Yami. "Marik is aiming to make more people suffer, in order to get to me."

"Hasn't he hurt enough people!" fumed Kevin.

"You're joking, right?" asked Téa, almost pleading.

"I wish I was," answered Yami, still keeping his eyes on Yami Marik.

"We need to warn everyone then!" exclaimed Téa. "Shayla, and the Kaibas, and Ishizu…we can't let Marik get them!"

"I agree," said Yami. He finally turned his gaze from Yami Marik and looked back in the hospital wing. "Let's tell the others, then go find everyone else and warn them. Marik is now completely out of control, and I don't think there is anything he won't do."


	2. Another One Bites The Dust

Gema's Personal Disclaimer: I'm putting this in front of every chapter I write, so no one can miss it.

First, the obvious, I don't own anything trademarked or copyrighted.

Second; These are my fics, so y'all will have to deal with my writing quirks. Do not bother telling me about my spelling choices, like Yu-Gi, Joe, Millennial, or whatever else they may be. These are not mistakes, they are intentional. Therefore, I don't want to hear about how they are other wise spelled. If spelling bothers you that much, then leave.

I, and everyone else, do not appreciate personal attacks. My fics are what are open to being critized, not my character. Attacking me is libel, and I will report it as harassment.

I will not include profanity in my writings. Deal with it. Also, I do not appreciate profanity in reviews, so please don't include it. There's over 600,000 words in the English language. I am sure y'all can use something besides profanity.

Some review etiquette should be observed. As says at the bottom of each review page "It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer." I would appreciate constructive reviews. "Please continue" is not very helpful. Reviews that are solely demands for updates or explanations about a lack of updates are not helpful. And please, use recognizable grammar when reviewing. A review isn't very helpful if I can't read it.

Please check my bio from time to time. If I am on vacation or something and cannot update, that will be in the first few lines of my bio. I'll try to let y'all know if there's an update delay, so please check.

Feel free to contact me either through IM or e-mail, that information is in my bio as well.

Now, most of you aren't the problem, but this is for the few that are. This might come across as crabby, and I'm not really like this, but I've been pushed to my limit because of certain reviews.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The air in the hospital wing felt like a morgue. Joe's bed was closest to the window on the right hand side. Yami was standing beside him, biting his lip. He was promising himself for the thousandth time to beat Marik and save his friends. Right by where Yami was standing, Serenity was sitting, looking like she was about ready to cry as she stared at her brother's unmoving form. She would occasionally glance to her left, bringing Mai's body into view. That only brought fresh tears to her eyes.

Tristan and Duke were standing in the aisle, not far from Serenity. Tristan was standing at the end of Joe's bed while Duke was leaning against the lower railing of Mai's bed. Both looked like they wanted to say something consoling to her, but those words would not come. Everyone was starting to feel dejected from the increasing casualty toll. Hope was dwindling.

Shayla was sitting solemnly in a chair on the other side of Mai's bed. She had been trying so hard to learn how to use her scales properly in order to break the control of the Millennial Rod over her best friend, but she simply wasn't strong enough. Her lower lip trembled at the thought of losing someone else close to her. Ishizu was standing over her, and would occasionally place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. But worry lines creased her forehead. She was feeling the loss of the Millennial Necklace now more than ever. She had always used it to look into the future for hope. But now the future was closed to her. She could hardly see any hope in the situation they were in. Deep in her gut, she feared she was going to lose her brother to darkness forever.

The other bed on that side of the room was empty. On the right hand side of the room, under the window and across from Joe, Kevin had been laid out. Like the others, his whole body was perfectly still. Téa sat in a chair under the window, alternating her glances between Joe and Kevin. She twisted a tissue in her hands over and over again, also trying not to cry. She knew how much trouble their friendship had gotten them out of. She knew they would always stick together. But now, Yami Marik was taking them out one by one, threatening the very foundation of her beliefs as her friends fell one by one.

The middle bed on this side of the room was empty. Mokuba was laid out in the bed in the corner of the room, closest to the door. He hadn't moved a muscle since he was attacked by Yami Marik a couple of hours earlier. Kaiba had pulled up a chair beside his brother's bed. His face was buried in his hands, his elbows resting on the side of the bed. He had not said anything or moved an inch since Tristan carried Kevin into the hospital wing. He was lost in the cycle of his own thoughts.

Drake and Lara were standing by the door, talking in low voices. They were trying to plan a way for everyone to remain safe until Yami Marik could be beaten. So far, all they had was 'safety in numbers.' It didn't make them feel any better, especially after seeing how willingly Yami Marik blasted people with his rod.

No one felt eager to leave the hospital wing. Most everyone had gathered there. The only ones who weren't there were Bakura and Odion. Odion was still recovering where Ishizu had hidden him in her own room. Bakura wasn't fortunate enough to be able to have a bed in the hospital wing.

"We need to beat that creep, and fast!" exclaimed Tristan, who sounded thoroughly frustrated. He flexed his fingers, then tightened his hand into a fist.

"And how are you going to do that without getting your own bed in here?" asked Duke, slightly sarcastically.

"We can't do nothing, Duke!" snapped Tristan. "We need to save Joe and the others!"

"Calm down," said Yami, emotionlessly, with his arms crossed across his chest. "I know we are all anxious and worried, but fighting amongst ourselves is not going to help anything. We need to stick together now more than ever if we are ever to defeat Marik and rescue our other friends from his clutches."

"You're right man," sighed Tristan. "Sorry for losing my cool."

"Y-you have to beat him, Yami," stammered Téa, still twirling the tissue around her fingers. "If you d-don't…" She couldn't finish, she started choking on her own tears. She raised her right hand to her mouth to try to hold them back, but she couldn't. She started sobbing softly, lowering her head so her brown hair covered her face.

"I won't lose, Téa," said Yami, taking a cautious step toward her. "I promise."

Téa nodded, sniffing, trying to compose herself but failing. "I'm j-just so worried. If a-anything else g-goes wrong. If anyone else g-gets hurt…"

Shayla walked up to her, feeling her way along the bedpost railings, carefully stepping around everyone. She knelt down so her face was even with Téa's. The other's nearby watched, curiously. Shayla had walked up so silently that they hadn't noticed her coming until she crossed in front of them.

"Téa, it is time to take your own advice," Shayla said, gently. "Go back to your room and calm down, you're going to make yourself sick by constantly worrying like this. You need to relax."

"No!" protested Téa, sniffing. "I want to be here with my friends."

"I know, I know you do, but you need to calm down a little," replied Shayla, trying to sound as soothing as possible.

Téa lowered her head a bit, knowing Shayla was right. She dried her eyes with the tissue, but did not make any attempt to stand up.

"Is it really safe for us to go back to our rooms alone?" asked Drake from across the room.

"I don't know," answered Duke, slowly letting out a breath. "We're dropping like flies."

"That Marik is a freak!" grumbled Tristan, tersely.

Yami nodded in agreement. "Marik has done enough damage. I will stop him with the help of the heart of the cards."

Ishizu walked over to him, somberly. She bowed a few inches to Yami, then looked at him with pleading grey-blue eyes. "Please, my pharaoh, save my brother from himself. I know there is still good inside of him, but it is trapped by the darkness. Please, beat that darkness and set him free."

"Good left!" exclaimed Tristan, making a broad gesture around the room. "Does this look like he still has a heart!"

"Whatever happened to calming down?" prodded Duke.

"Lay off, dice-boy," muttered Tristan.

"Ishizu, I promise, I'll save your brother and everyone else who has been hurt," stated Yami.

Ishizu's eyes shown with emotion. "Thank you, my pharaoh."

"Are you sure you can do it?" asked Lara. "It's going to be so hard, you're up against so much, and so many people are depending on you."

"That is why I cannot fail," answered Yami.

"I guess then…all that's left for you to do is duel Marik," said Drake, slowly. Yami nodded once. "Then, we need to get back to this tournament." He and Lara walked over, joining them.

"In case you haven't noticed, Kaiba's completely out of it," said Tristan, dryly. "It doesn't look like this tournament is going to be picking up any time soon."

"Tristan!" protested Serenity. "He's worried sick about his brother…just like I'm worried about mine."

"Er…um…sorry Serenity," stammered Tristan, rubbing the back of his head. The last thing he wanted to do was drive her away.

During the entire conversation while they were talking about him, Kaiba had yet to budge an inch.

"Yu-Gi still has the semi-finals to go through, don't forget," commented Duke.

Shayla hardly heard him, or the conversation that happened next. A sudden thought that was tied to a memory hit her. It had been passed down from her late boyfriend, Luther, who had been told it by his mother.

"_No matter what, I want you to do your best to help people. There isn't enough people in the world who help others, so help others, because it is the right thing to do."_

"_Why do the right thing?"_

"_Because if you don't do the right thing, you might as well not have a soul."_

"_How do I know who to help? How will I know who needs help?"_

"_You have a good heart, you will know, so just trust your heart."_

And at that very moment, her heart was telling her to help Kaiba. While the others continued to debate about what should be done about Marik, she softly walked over to Kaiba, uncertain about what needed to be done, but knowing nonetheless that she needed to do something.

"K-Kaiba?" she called, softly. She could hear no response, no shuffling movement from him.

Shayla lightly touched him on the shoulder. He jerked up straight, not at all sensing that someone had come close to him.

"K-Kaiba?" she asked again, timidly. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer. Kaiba leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. His blue eyes were low, focusing on his brother's body. His face was devoid of any expression, which was perhaps the scariest expression he could have had at that moment.

While conversation buzzed lightly at the other end of the room, it was uneasily silent between the two of them. Shayla shifted nervously, not sure what to say or do, waiting for a response out of him.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked, at great length.

Shayla then had an idea about what she needed to do. "Come with me," she said, taking his left hand. "You need to talk with someone…you're not acting like yourself."

Kaiba glanced up briefly at Shayla, before looking down at Mokuba for a long moment. It was clear he was uncomfortable about leaving his brother's side. Shayla wasn't sure that he was going to come with her, but finally he sighed and stood up.

"This had better be quick," he stated and she escorted him into the hallway.

The movement on that side of the room caught everyone else's attention.

"What was that about?" asked Lara, who only noticed Kaiba and Shayla leaving together.

"I have no idea," answered Drake. "But I don't think it's a good idea for them to be alone with Marik gunning anyone and everyone down."

"Come on, Drake," said Tristan. "You make it sound like they're a couple or something. We all know Kaiba's too heartless for that."

"Hmmm…" murmured Ishizu, glancing the way they left.

"Well, maybe Shayla can talk Kaiba into starting this tournament back up so Yu-Gi can beat Marik once for all," stated Duke.

Yami nodded. "The sooner he is defeated, the better."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shayla stopped in the open-air passage of the airship. She had come here often to clear her head and think, although she always stayed close to the wall because of her fear of heights. She leaned against the wall, gathering her thoughts. Kaiba stopped, looking her over with his arms crossed. It was silent for a moment, with only the wind rippling their clothing.

"You've hardly said a word since Mokuba was attacked…" started Shayla, trying to hide the uncertainty in her voice. "It isn't like you. Are you okay?"

Kaiba let go of a breath and glanced her over once more, not saying anything. He took a few stepped forward and leaned against the railing, looking out over the heaps of scrap metal that covered the small island. He didn't say anything for another long moment, he didn't even look at the girl behind himself.

"It's all my fault…" he said, at last.

"What?" asked Shayla, not expecting this answer.

"Mokuba was hurt…because of me…" Kaiba said, tightening his fists.

"No it wasn't," said Shayla, taking a tentative step to him and the balcony. "Marik was the one who attacked Mokuba. You were nowhere near that end of the ship when it happened. You shouldn't be blaming yourself."

Kaiba straightened up and turned to look at her. "That's not it, Shayla."

"But it's the truth," she insisted. "I can't lie."

Kaiba shook his head sadly. "It was my own foolish pride that allowed this to happen. I knew Marik was too dangerous to allow to roam free. I knew it! But I was blinded by my own desire for power, so I did nothing."

"Kaiba…"

"I didn't care who got hurt, just so long as I could win all three Egyptian god cards," he continued. "And because of that, Mokuba got hurt. There's nothing I can do to wake him up…" His fists tightened even more, the knuckles showing white beneath his skin. Shayla could pick up on the subtle sound of his voice threatening to crack. "It's all my fault."

"Please, don't be so hard on yourself," pleaded Shayla. "There's been so many of our friends who have been hurt, and none of us have been able to do anything about it."

"But I could have!" insisted Kaiba, tersely. Shayla jumped in surprise from his tone. "This is my tournament, and I had the power to stop it before my brother got hurt." He slid one card out of his deck on his duel disk and looked at it. It was Obelisk the Tormentor. "All because of these cards. But no card is worth more than my brother, not one! I can't stand to look at this thing any more, it cost me the most important thing in my life."

"There's still a chance," Shayla said, sounding slightly desperate to convince him not to give up hope. "If Marik is defeated, everyone will recover…that's what everyone is saying, and I can't sense that they are lying."

"You can count on that happening," said Kaiba, firmly, straightening his trench coat. "I'll defeat him myself." He turned and started to walk down the hall.

"You're leaving right now!" gasped Shayla.

"I'm not going to wait around while my brother is in danger!"

"I don't think this is the best way to handle the situation!" protested Shayla. "You're not thinking clearly." She hurried a few steps to catch up with him and he stopped walking. "What if you get hurt, like everyone else?" She sounded genuinely concerned when she said the last part.

"I have nothing to lose," he answered, back still to her.

"Yes you do…" said Shayla, softly.

Kaiba whirled around, blue flames dancing in his eyes. He forcefully braced his left hand against the wall, leaning forward to Shayla. "Then what do you suggest I do!"

Shayla shrank backward and Kaiba instantly knew he went too far. He didn't want to alienate her. "Y-you need to c-calm down first," she managed to stammer.

Seto Kaiba glanced down briefly, but said nothing.

"You definitely need to think straight before you charge into this," Shayla continued, sensing he was waiting for her to go on. "Marik's Winged Dragon of Ra is so powerful…"

"I know that," retorted Kaiba, crossing his arms once more. "While everyone else slept, I translated the text of Ra. I know everything it can do. It is powerful, but not invincible. It does have weaknesses. Though, even with both Obelisk and Slifer and a few other key cards, a duelist can only have a twenty percent chance of beating Ra, maximum."

"…then the odds most be significantly lower considering you only have Obelisk," said Shayla, slowly, trying not to set him off again.

"_She is an excellent strategist,"_ noted Kaiba. _"She found that flaw instantly…"_

Shayla heard nothing from him, so she continued. "And if Marik were to win either Obelisk or Slifer…"

"Then the odds of beating him become virtually non-existent," answered Kaiba.

"And then there's no hope of saving our friends…"she added, sadly.

"Yes, I see…" said Kaiba. He started walking again, but this time it was back the way they came.

"Kaiba? What is it?" asked Shayla, quickly following him, with one hand on the wall to guide herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We cannot wait any longer," said Yami. "Our friends' conditions might worsen. Tournament or no, I have to duel Marik now. He'll accept my challenge, he wants my Millennial Puzzle more than anything."

"You have to be careful! I don't want to see you hurt either," protested Téa.

"Don't worry Téa," answered Yami. "I believe in my deck and I know we will prevail."

"But Ra is so powerful, and when Marik uses Monster Reborn on it, it's almost invincible," stated Duke. "Is there anything in your deck that can stand up to it?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Tristan. "Yu-Gi has Slifer! They each have a god card, so they're equal."

"I'm afraid not," said Ishizu, solemnly. "Ra is the most powerful of the three god cards. It will take more than just Slifer to beat it."

"But Yu-Gi can do it, right?" asked Serenity. "He has too! My brother…"

"You should duel Kaiba first and win Obelisk," said Drake. "Having two god cards would give you a definite advantage."

"As nice as that would be, there is simply not time," answered Yami. "Marik must be defeated now before anything worse happens."

"We'll be right by your side, like always," said Téa, holding up her right hand so the back of it showed. Tristan did the same.

"There still is a way to give your deck a power boost," said Lara. "And to show the strength of our friendship at the same time."

"What's that, Lara?" asked Duke.

Lara reached into the pocket of her violet glitter covered jeans and pulled out her deck. She flipped through it for a moment, then pulled out a card and handed it to Yami.

"This card is Fire Princess," said Lara. "She's my favorite card. And her special ability will help you get around Ra and all of Marik's other powerful monsters."

Yami accepted it, quickly scanning the text of the card. "Thank you Lara."

"Yes, let's all put in our favorite cards. We can strengthen Yami's deck with our bond of friendship," said Téa.

"Fine with me," said Tristan. "As long as we don't end up being the cards."

"What are you talking about?" asked Duke.

"Please don't ask," groaned Tristan.

Téa handed Yami her favorite card, Magician of Faith. "I know she's not the strongest monster in the game, but her special ability to bring a magic card back from the graveyard can really help out in a tight situation."

"Yes, I remember the last time I used her in a duel," said Yami with a nod, adding the Magician of Faith into his deck.

"Cyber Commando all the way!" exclaimed Tristan, handing Yami his card. "Monsters don't get any cooler than that."

Duke snorted. "What a weak card."

"I bet you don't got anything better, dice-boy," shot Tristan. He chuckled. "Skull Dice or Graceful Dice fit you and the earring."

"Very funny," said Duke, dryly, pulling a card out of his deck.

"Is it Orgoth?" asked Serenity.

"Nope, Orgoth is my second favorite card," answered Duke, handing his card to Yami. "My favorite is Strike Ninja. It really came in handy during our duel against Nesbit, and I'm sure it will help you now, Yu-Gi."

"I agree," said Yami, looking truly touched by his friends' eagerness to help. "Thank you."

"My turn," said Drake, stepping forward. His card was already held in his gauntlet-covered hand. "I know exactly which card I want to give you."

"Ten bucks says it's a dragon," muttered Tristan.

"Tyrant Dragon," said Drake, handing his card over to Yami. "Use this dragon to defeat Marik's dragon. Tyrant Dragon's special abilities will also serve you well."

"Thank you Drake, I know how much your dragons mean to you and I will use this one with all the honor it deserves," replied Yami.

"I wish I could give you my favorite card," sighed Serenity. "I really like Goddess with the Third Eye. But I don't own any cards."

"Do not worry, Serenity," said Ishizu. "If you do not mind, I have a Goddess with the Third Eye you can give to the pharaoh."

"Really?" asked Serenity, hopefully. "Thank you so much, Ishizu."

"It is nothing, child," answered Ishizu, handing Yami two cards, the Goddess with the Third Eye for Serenity, and her own card, Zolga. "My card will help you greatly, especially if Lara's card is on the field pharaoh."

"Again, thank you all very much," replied Yami, accepting the cards and wiping a tear away.

"Just go out there and kick butt!" said Tristan.

"We'll all be right there with you," added Téa. "Both in the sidelines and in your deck."

"Now, all you have to do is find Marik," said Duke.

"I'm not worried, somehow, I think he'll find me," replied Yami, adjusting his duel disk.

At that moment, Kaiba and Shayla returned. Kaiba stood straight and tall in the doorway, looking confident like he always did. Shayla looked a bit confused. Kaiba had not said another word to her since he started back to the hospital wing. Everyone went silent for a moment, glancing up at Kaiba. Kaiba crossed the room to Yami. The group had been talking loudly enough that he hard heard them halfway down the hallway and knew what they were planning.

He glanced at Yami's deck. "You still don't have enough power to defeat Ra."

"Who asked—!" started Tristan, raising a fist. But Kaiba continued, cutting him off and completely ignoring him.

"If you hope to win, you'll need this," said Kaiba, in the same arrogant tone he always used. He handed Yami three cards, all on top of each other so Yami could only see the face of the very top card. Yami glanced at it briefly, noticing it was a magic card.

"Kaiba…" started Yu-Gi, but again Seto did not give anyone else a moment to speak.

Kaiba had already turned to leave the wing. "Consider the last one to be a loan. You have thirty minutes to be on top of the duel tower." As he passed his brother's bed, he glanced down only briefly, once more feeling like he had swallowed lead. _"This is all for you, Mokuba."_ With that he walked out of the room and down the hall, his trench coat waving slightly behind him.

"What's with him?" asked Duke, blinking the way Kaiba left.

"He was being mysterious to me too," said Shayla. "But I heard what you were planning, and I want to help too. …I know I haven't exactly been there for everyone during this tournament, but I want to change all of that now." She was shuffling through her deck, looking for one card.

"Eh? What do you mean you haven't been there for us?" asked Tristan.

"Here it is," said Shayla, pulling out her favorite card. It had raised text on it from when she attached stickers from her label maker on it, so that she could read it. "Mystical Sand. She was my first rare card ever, and I've never dueled without her in my deck. She doesn't have any special abilities, but she has always been there when I needed her."

"Thank you, Shayla," said Yami, once more accepting the card being offered to him.

"Hey, Yami, what card is it that Kaiba gave you?" asked Téa.

"It sounded like he wants to help Yu-Gi, I'm surprised," said Lara.

"What do you mean?" asked Drake.

"Well, he did give Yu-Gi a card, and he did say he expected Yu-Gi to go to the duel tower…it sounds like he's arranging the duel," answered Lara. "You must really be a convincing speaker, Shayla."

"But I hardly said anything," replied Shayla.

Yami was scanning the lengthy text of the magic card in front of him, the one that Kaiba had handed him. "It's Fiend Sanctuary…but why would Kaiba give me this?"

"I've never heard of it," said Duke. "But it's probably a really powerful card. You should hang onto it."

"Hmm? There's two more cards behind this one," said Yami, not noticing them before. He fanned them out. His violet eyes suddenly went wide when he recognized the two other cards Kaiba had handed him.

"What's with the malfunction?" asked Tristan. "What else did he give you?"

"I-I-I don't believe this…" stammered Yami, blinking several times to make sure he was seeing the cards correctly.

"What is it?" asked Serenity, curiously.

Duke walked over and looked over Yami's shoulder. His venom green eyes went wide and his jaw dropped for a moment. "It's Obelisk the Tormentor and one of his Blue-Eyes, White Dragons!"

"WHAT! No way!"

"Yes…it's really them," replied Yami, still stunned.

"So that's what Kaiba meant!" exclaimed Drake. " 'Consider the last one a loan.' He wants the Blue-Eyes back."

"But he's just giving up Obelisk! It has to be a fake!" protested Tristan.

"No…I believe it's real," said Shayla. "Kaiba is taking Mokuba's attack hard. You know he'd do anything for his brother. That's why he gave you those cards. He'd rather have his brother safe than have a god card in his possession."

"I'm still stunned," said Téa.

"Thank you, Kaiba," Yami said, under his breath, adding the four cards he had just received into his deck. He straightened his shoulders. "With all of our hearts in this deck, there is no way we will be defeated. It is time to stop Marik and save our friends." With that, he walked purposefully across the room to leave the ship and head to the top of the duel tower.


	3. Finding Strength

Gema's Personal Disclaimer: I'm putting this in front of every chapter I write, so no one can miss it.

First, the obvious, I don't own anything trademarked or copyrighted.

Second; These are my fics, so y'all will have to deal with my writing quirks. Do not bother telling me about my spelling choices, like Yu-Gi, Joe, Millennial, or whatever else they may be. These are not mistakes, they are intentional. Therefore, I don't want to hear about how they are other wise spelled. If spelling bothers you that much, then leave.

I, and everyone else, do not appreciate personal attacks. My fics are what are open to being critized, not my character. Attacking me is libel, and I will report it as harassment.

I will not include profanity in my writings. Deal with it. Also, I do not appreciate profanity in reviews, so please don't include it. There's over 600,000 words in the English language. I am sure y'all can use something besides profanity.

Some review etiquette should be observed. As says at the bottom of each review page "It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer." I would appreciate constructive reviews. "Please continue" is not very helpful. Reviews that are solely demands for updates or explanations about a lack of updates are not helpful. And please, use recognizable grammar when reviewing. A review isn't very helpful if I can't read it.

Please check my bio from time to time. If I am on vacation or something and cannot update, that will be in the first few lines of my bio. I'll try to let y'all know if there's an update delay, so please check.

Feel free to contact me either through IM or e-mail, that information is in my bio as well.

Now, most of you aren't the problem, but this is for the few that are. This might come across as crabby, and I'm not really like this, but I've been pushed to my limit because of certain reviews.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The air in the hospital wing felt like a morgue. Joe's bed was closest to the window on the right hand side. Yami was standing beside him, biting his lip. He was promising himself for the thousandth time to beat Marik and save his friends. Right by where Yami was standing, Serenity was sitting, looking like she was about ready to cry as she stared at her brother's unmoving form. She would occasionally glance to her left, bringing Mai's body into view. That only brought fresh tears to her eyes.

Tristan and Duke were standing in the aisle, not far from Serenity. Tristan was standing at the end of Joe's bed while Duke was leaning against the lower railing of Mai's bed. Both looked like they wanted to say something consoling to her, but those words would not come. Everyone was starting to feel dejected from the increasing casualty toll. Hope was dwindling.

Shayla was sitting solemnly in a chair on the other side of Mai's bed. She had been trying so hard to learn how to use her scales properly in order to break the control of the Millennial Rod over her best friend, but she simply wasn't strong enough. Her lower lip trembled at the thought of losing someone else close to her. Ishizu was standing over her, and would occasionally place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. But worry lines creased her forehead. She was feeling the loss of the Millennial Necklace now more than ever. She had always used it to look into the future for hope. But now the future was closed to her. She could hardly see any hope in the situation they were in. Deep in her gut, she feared she was going to lose her brother to darkness forever.

The other bed on that side of the room was empty. On the right hand side of the room, under the window and across from Joe, Kevin had been laid out. Like the others, his whole body was perfectly still. Téa sat in a chair under the window, alternating her glances between Joe and Kevin. She twisted a tissue in her hands over and over again, also trying not to cry. She knew how much trouble their friendship had gotten them out of. She knew they would always stick together. But now, Yami Marik was taking them out one by one, threatening the very foundation of her beliefs as her friends fell one by one.

The middle bed on this side of the room was empty. Mokuba was laid out in the bed in the corner of the room, closest to the door. He hadn't moved a muscle since he was attacked by Yami Marik a couple of hours earlier. Kaiba had pulled up a chair beside his brother's bed. His face was buried in his hands, his elbows resting on the side of the bed. He had not said anything or moved an inch since Tristan carried Kevin into the hospital wing. He was lost in the cycle of his own thoughts.

Drake and Lara were standing by the door, talking in low voices. They were trying to plan a way for everyone to remain safe until Yami Marik could be beaten. So far, all they had was 'safety in numbers.' It didn't make them feel any better, especially after seeing how willingly Yami Marik blasted people with his rod.

No one felt eager to leave the hospital wing. Most everyone had gathered there. The only ones who weren't there were Bakura and Odion. Odion was still recovering where Ishizu had hidden him in her own room. Bakura wasn't fortunate enough to be able to have a bed in the hospital wing.

"We need to beat that creep, and fast!" exclaimed Tristan, who sounded thoroughly frustrated. He flexed his fingers, then tightened his hand into a fist.

"And how are you going to do that without getting your own bed in here?" asked Duke, slightly sarcastically.

"We can't do nothing, Duke!" snapped Tristan. "We need to save Joe and the others!"

"Calm down," said Yami, emotionlessly, with his arms crossed across his chest. "I know we are all anxious and worried, but fighting amongst ourselves is not going to help anything. We need to stick together now more than ever if we are ever to defeat Marik and rescue our other friends from his clutches."

"You're right man," sighed Tristan. "Sorry for losing my cool."

"Y-you have to beat him, Yami," stammered Téa, still twirling the tissue around her fingers. "If you d-don't…" She couldn't finish, she started choking on her own tears. She raised her right hand to her mouth to try to hold them back, but she couldn't. She started sobbing softly, lowering her head so her brown hair covered her face.

"I won't lose, Téa," said Yami, taking a cautious step toward her. "I promise."

Téa nodded, sniffing, trying to compose herself but failing. "I'm j-just so worried. If a-anything else g-goes wrong. If anyone else g-gets hurt…"

Shayla walked up to her, feeling her way along the bedpost railings, carefully stepping around everyone. She knelt down so her face was even with Téa's. The other's nearby watched, curiously. Shayla had walked up so silently that they hadn't noticed her coming until she crossed in front of them.

"Téa, it is time to take your own advice," Shayla said, gently. "Go back to your room and calm down, you're going to make yourself sick by constantly worrying like this. You need to relax."

"No!" protested Téa, sniffing. "I want to be here with my friends."

"I know, I know you do, but you need to calm down a little," replied Shayla, trying to sound as soothing as possible.

Téa lowered her head a bit, knowing Shayla was right. She dried her eyes with the tissue, but did not make any attempt to stand up.

"Is it really safe for us to go back to our rooms alone?" asked Drake from across the room.

"I don't know," answered Duke, slowly letting out a breath. "We're dropping like flies."

"That Marik is a freak!" grumbled Tristan, tersely.

Yami nodded in agreement. "Marik has done enough damage. I will stop him with the help of the heart of the cards."

Ishizu walked over to him, somberly. She bowed a few inches to Yami, then looked at him with pleading grey-blue eyes. "Please, my pharaoh, save my brother from himself. I know there is still good inside of him, but it is trapped by the darkness. Please, beat that darkness and set him free."

"Good left!" exclaimed Tristan, making a broad gesture around the room. "Does this look like he still has a heart!"

"Whatever happened to calming down?" prodded Duke.

"Lay off, dice-boy," muttered Tristan.

"Ishizu, I promise, I'll save your brother and everyone else who has been hurt," stated Yami.

Ishizu's eyes shown with emotion. "Thank you, my pharaoh."

"Are you sure you can do it?" asked Lara. "It's going to be so hard, you're up against so much, and so many people are depending on you."

"That is why I cannot fail," answered Yami.

"I guess then…all that's left for you to do is duel Marik," said Drake, slowly. Yami nodded once. "Then, we need to get back to this tournament." He and Lara walked over, joining them.

"In case you haven't noticed, Kaiba's completely out of it," said Tristan, dryly. "It doesn't look like this tournament is going to be picking up any time soon."

"Tristan!" protested Serenity. "He's worried sick about his brother…just like I'm worried about mine."

"Er…um…sorry Serenity," stammered Tristan, rubbing the back of his head. The last thing he wanted to do was drive her away.

During the entire conversation while they were talking about him, Kaiba had yet to budge an inch.

"Yu-Gi still has the semi-finals to go through, don't forget," commented Duke.

Shayla hardly heard him, or the conversation that happened next. A sudden thought that was tied to a memory hit her. It had been passed down from her late boyfriend, Luther, who had been told it by his mother.

"_No matter what, I want you to do your best to help people. There isn't enough people in the world who help others, so help others, because it is the right thing to do."_

"_Why do the right thing?"_

"_Because if you don't do the right thing, you might as well not have a soul."_

"_How do I know who to help? How will I know who needs help?"_

"_You have a good heart, you will know, so just trust your heart."_

And at that very moment, her heart was telling her to help Kaiba. While the others continued to debate about what should be done about Marik, she softly walked over to Kaiba, uncertain about what needed to be done, but knowing nonetheless that she needed to do something.

"K-Kaiba?" she called, softly. She could hear no response, no shuffling movement from him.

Shayla lightly touched him on the shoulder. He jerked up straight, not at all sensing that someone had come close to him.

"K-Kaiba?" she asked again, timidly. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer. Kaiba leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. His blue eyes were low, focusing on his brother's body. His face was devoid of any expression, which was perhaps the scariest expression he could have had at that moment.

While conversation buzzed lightly at the other end of the room, it was uneasily silent between the two of them. Shayla shifted nervously, not sure what to say or do, waiting for a response out of him.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked, at great length.

Shayla then had an idea about what she needed to do. "Come with me," she said, taking his left hand. "You need to talk with someone…you're not acting like yourself."

Kaiba glanced up briefly at Shayla, before looking down at Mokuba for a long moment. It was clear he was uncomfortable about leaving his brother's side. Shayla wasn't sure that he was going to come with her, but finally he sighed and stood up.

"This had better be quick," he stated and she escorted him into the hallway.

The movement on that side of the room caught everyone else's attention.

"What was that about?" asked Lara, who only noticed Kaiba and Shayla leaving together.

"I have no idea," answered Drake. "But I don't think it's a good idea for them to be alone with Marik gunning anyone and everyone down."

"Come on, Drake," said Tristan. "You make it sound like they're a couple or something. We all know Kaiba's too heartless for that."

"Hmmm…" murmured Ishizu, glancing the way they left.

"Well, maybe Shayla can talk Kaiba into starting this tournament back up so Yu-Gi can beat Marik once for all," stated Duke.

Yami nodded. "The sooner he is defeated, the better."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shayla stopped in the open-air passage of the airship. She had come here often to clear her head and think, although she always stayed close to the wall because of her fear of heights. She leaned against the wall, gathering her thoughts. Kaiba stopped, looking her over with his arms crossed. It was silent for a moment, with only the wind rippling their clothing.

"You've hardly said a word since Mokuba was attacked…" started Shayla, trying to hide the uncertainty in her voice. "It isn't like you. Are you okay?"

Kaiba let go of a breath and glanced her over once more, not saying anything. He took a few stepped forward and leaned against the railing, looking out over the heaps of scrap metal that covered the small island. He didn't say anything for another long moment, he didn't even look at the girl behind himself.

"It's all my fault…" he said, at last.

"What?" asked Shayla, not expecting this answer.

"Mokuba was hurt…because of me…" Kaiba said, tightening his fists.

"No it wasn't," said Shayla, taking a tentative step to him and the balcony. "Marik was the one who attacked Mokuba. You were nowhere near that end of the ship when it happened. You shouldn't be blaming yourself."

Kaiba straightened up and turned to look at her. "That's not it, Shayla."

"But it's the truth," she insisted. "I can't lie."

Kaiba shook his head sadly. "It was my own foolish pride that allowed this to happen. I knew Marik was too dangerous to allow to roam free. I knew it! But I was blinded by my own desire for power, so I did nothing."

"Kaiba…"

"I didn't care who got hurt, just so long as I could win all three Egyptian god cards," he continued. "And because of that, Mokuba got hurt. There's nothing I can do to wake him up…" His fists tightened even more, the knuckles showing white beneath his skin. Shayla could pick up on the subtle sound of his voice threatening to crack. "It's all my fault."

"Please, don't be so hard on yourself," pleaded Shayla. "There's been so many of our friends who have been hurt, and none of us have been able to do anything about it."

"But I could have!" insisted Kaiba, tersely. Shayla jumped in surprise from his tone. "This is my tournament, and I had the power to stop it before my brother got hurt." He slid one card out of his deck on his duel disk and looked at it. It was Obelisk the Tormentor. "All because of these cards. But no card is worth more than my brother, not one! I can't stand to look at this thing any more, it cost me the most important thing in my life."

"There's still a chance," Shayla said, sounding slightly desperate to convince him not to give up hope. "If Marik is defeated, everyone will recover…that's what everyone is saying, and I can't sense that they are lying."

"You can count on that happening," said Kaiba, firmly, straightening his trench coat. "I'll defeat him myself." He turned and started to walk down the hall.

"You're leaving right now!" gasped Shayla.

"I'm not going to wait around while my brother is in danger!"

"I don't think this is the best way to handle the situation!" protested Shayla. "You're not thinking clearly." She hurried a few steps to catch up with him and he stopped walking. "What if you get hurt, like everyone else?" She sounded genuinely concerned when she said the last part.

"I have nothing to lose," he answered, back still to her.

"Yes you do…" said Shayla, softly.

Kaiba whirled around, blue flames dancing in his eyes. He forcefully braced his left hand against the wall, leaning forward to Shayla. "Then what do you suggest I do!"

Shayla shrank backward and Kaiba instantly knew he went too far. He didn't want to alienate her. "Y-you need to c-calm down first," she managed to stammer.

Seto Kaiba glanced down briefly, but said nothing.

"You definitely need to think straight before you charge into this," Shayla continued, sensing he was waiting for her to go on. "Marik's Winged Dragon of Ra is so powerful…"

"I know that," retorted Kaiba, crossing his arms once more. "While everyone else slept, I translated the text of Ra. I know everything it can do. It is powerful, but not invincible. It does have weaknesses. Though, even with both Obelisk and Slifer and a few other key cards, a duelist can only have a twenty percent chance of beating Ra, maximum."

"…then the odds most be significantly lower considering you only have Obelisk," said Shayla, slowly, trying not to set him off again.

"_She is an excellent strategist,"_ noted Kaiba. _"She found that flaw instantly…"_

Shayla heard nothing from him, so she continued. "And if Marik were to win either Obelisk or Slifer…"

"Then the odds of beating him become virtually non-existent," answered Kaiba.

"And then there's no hope of saving our friends…"she added, sadly.

"Yes, I see…" said Kaiba. He started walking again, but this time it was back the way they came.

"Kaiba? What is it?" asked Shayla, quickly following him, with one hand on the wall to guide herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We cannot wait any longer," said Yami. "Our friends' conditions might worsen. Tournament or no, I have to duel Marik now. He'll accept my challenge, he wants my Millennial Puzzle more than anything."

"You have to be careful! I don't want to see you hurt either," protested Téa.

"Don't worry Téa," answered Yami. "I believe in my deck and I know we will prevail."

"But Ra is so powerful, and when Marik uses Monster Reborn on it, it's almost invincible," stated Duke. "Is there anything in your deck that can stand up to it?"

"Of course!" exclaimed Tristan. "Yu-Gi has Slifer! They each have a god card, so they're equal."

"I'm afraid not," said Ishizu, solemnly. "Ra is the most powerful of the three god cards. It will take more than just Slifer to beat it."

"But Yu-Gi can do it, right?" asked Serenity. "He has too! My brother…"

"You should duel Kaiba first and win Obelisk," said Drake. "Having two god cards would give you a definite advantage."

"As nice as that would be, there is simply not time," answered Yami. "Marik must be defeated now before anything worse happens."

"We'll be right by your side, like always," said Téa, holding up her right hand so the back of it showed. Tristan did the same.

"There still is a way to give your deck a power boost," said Lara. "And to show the strength of our friendship at the same time."

"What's that, Lara?" asked Duke.

Lara reached into the pocket of her violet glitter covered jeans and pulled out her deck. She flipped through it for a moment, then pulled out a card and handed it to Yami.

"This card is Fire Princess," said Lara. "She's my favorite card. And her special ability will help you get around Ra and all of Marik's other powerful monsters."

Yami accepted it, quickly scanning the text of the card. "Thank you Lara."

"Yes, let's all put in our favorite cards. We can strengthen Yami's deck with our bond of friendship," said Téa.

"Fine with me," said Tristan. "As long as we don't end up being the cards."

"What are you talking about?" asked Duke.

"Please don't ask," groaned Tristan.

Téa handed Yami her favorite card, Magician of Faith. "I know she's not the strongest monster in the game, but her special ability to bring a magic card back from the graveyard can really help out in a tight situation."

"Yes, I remember the last time I used her in a duel," said Yami with a nod, adding the Magician of Faith into his deck.

"Cyber Commando all the way!" exclaimed Tristan, handing Yami his card. "Monsters don't get any cooler than that."

Duke snorted. "What a weak card."

"I bet you don't got anything better, dice-boy," shot Tristan. He chuckled. "Skull Dice or Graceful Dice fit you and the earring."

"Very funny," said Duke, dryly, pulling a card out of his deck.

"Is it Orgoth?" asked Serenity.

"Nope, Orgoth is my second favorite card," answered Duke, handing his card to Yami. "My favorite is Strike Ninja. It really came in handy during our duel against Nesbit, and I'm sure it will help you now, Yu-Gi."

"I agree," said Yami, looking truly touched by his friends' eagerness to help. "Thank you."

"My turn," said Drake, stepping forward. His card was already held in his gauntlet-covered hand. "I know exactly which card I want to give you."

"Ten bucks says it's a dragon," muttered Tristan.

"Tyrant Dragon," said Drake, handing his card over to Yami. "Use this dragon to defeat Marik's dragon. Tyrant Dragon's special abilities will also serve you well."

"Thank you Drake, I know how much your dragons mean to you and I will use this one with all the honor it deserves," replied Yami.

"I wish I could give you my favorite card," sighed Serenity. "I really like Goddess with the Third Eye. But I don't own any cards."

"Do not worry, Serenity," said Ishizu. "If you do not mind, I have a Goddess with the Third Eye you can give to the pharaoh."

"Really?" asked Serenity, hopefully. "Thank you so much, Ishizu."

"It is nothing, child," answered Ishizu, handing Yami two cards, the Goddess with the Third Eye for Serenity, and her own card, Zolga. "My card will help you greatly, especially if Lara's card is on the field pharaoh."

"Again, thank you all very much," replied Yami, accepting the cards and wiping a tear away.

"Just go out there and kick butt!" said Tristan.

"We'll all be right there with you," added Téa. "Both in the sidelines and in your deck."

"Now, all you have to do is find Marik," said Duke.

"I'm not worried, somehow, I think he'll find me," replied Yami, adjusting his duel disk.

At that moment, Kaiba and Shayla returned. Kaiba stood straight and tall in the doorway, looking confident like he always did. Shayla looked a bit confused. Kaiba had not said another word to her since he started back to the hospital wing. Everyone went silent for a moment, glancing up at Kaiba. Kaiba crossed the room to Yami. The group had been talking loudly enough that he hard heard them halfway down the hallway and knew what they were planning.

He glanced at Yami's deck. "You still don't have enough power to defeat Ra."

"Who asked—!" started Tristan, raising a fist. But Kaiba continued, cutting him off and completely ignoring him.

"If you hope to win, you'll need this," said Kaiba, in the same arrogant tone he always used. He handed Yami three cards, all on top of each other so Yami could only see the face of the very top card. Yami glanced at it briefly, noticing it was a magic card.

"Kaiba…" started Yu-Gi, but again Seto did not give anyone else a moment to speak.

Kaiba had already turned to leave the wing. "Consider the last one to be a loan. You have thirty minutes to be on top of the duel tower." As he passed his brother's bed, he glanced down only briefly, once more feeling like he had swallowed lead. _"This is all for you, Mokuba."_ With that he walked out of the room and down the hall, his trench coat waving slightly behind him.

"What's with him?" asked Duke, blinking the way Kaiba left.

"He was being mysterious to me too," said Shayla. "But I heard what you were planning, and I want to help too. …I know I haven't exactly been there for everyone during this tournament, but I want to change all of that now." She was shuffling through her deck, looking for one card.

"Eh? What do you mean you haven't been there for us?" asked Tristan.

"Here it is," said Shayla, pulling out her favorite card. It had raised text on it from when she attached stickers from her label maker on it, so that she could read it. "Mystical Sand. She was my first rare card ever, and I've never dueled without her in my deck. She doesn't have any special abilities, but she has always been there when I needed her."

"Thank you, Shayla," said Yami, once more accepting the card being offered to him.

"Hey, Yami, what card is it that Kaiba gave you?" asked Téa.

"It sounded like he wants to help Yu-Gi, I'm surprised," said Lara.

"What do you mean?" asked Drake.

"Well, he did give Yu-Gi a card, and he did say he expected Yu-Gi to go to the duel tower…it sounds like he's arranging the duel," answered Lara. "You must really be a convincing speaker, Shayla."

"But I hardly said anything," replied Shayla.

Yami was scanning the lengthy text of the magic card in front of him, the one that Kaiba had handed him. "It's Fiend Sanctuary…but why would Kaiba give me this?"

"I've never heard of it," said Duke. "But it's probably a really powerful card. You should hang onto it."

"Hmm? There's two more cards behind this one," said Yami, not noticing them before. He fanned them out. His violet eyes suddenly went wide when he recognized the two other cards Kaiba had handed him.

"What's with the malfunction?" asked Tristan. "What else did he give you?"

"I-I-I don't believe this…" stammered Yami, blinking several times to make sure he was seeing the cards correctly.

"What is it?" asked Serenity, curiously.

Duke walked over and looked over Yami's shoulder. His venom green eyes went wide and his jaw dropped for a moment. "It's Obelisk the Tormentor and one of his Blue-Eyes, White Dragons!"

"WHAT! No way!"

"Yes…it's really them," replied Yami, still stunned.

"So that's what Kaiba meant!" exclaimed Drake. " 'Consider the last one a loan.' He wants the Blue-Eyes back."

"But he's just giving up Obelisk! It has to be a fake!" protested Tristan.

"No…I believe it's real," said Shayla. "Kaiba is taking Mokuba's attack hard. You know he'd do anything for his brother. That's why he gave you those cards. He'd rather have his brother safe than have a god card in his possession."

"I'm still stunned," said Téa.

"Thank you, Kaiba," Yami said, under his breath, adding the four cards he had just received into his deck. He straightened his shoulders. "With all of our hearts in this deck, there is no way we will be defeated. It is time to stop Marik and save our friends." With that, he walked purposefully across the room to leave the ship and head to the top of the duel tower.

12


	4. Final Duel of Battle City

Gema's Personal Disclaimer: I'm putting this in front of every chapter I write, so no one can miss it.

First, the obvious, I don't own anything trademarked or copyrighted.

Second; These are my fics, so y'all will have to deal with my writing quirks. Do not bother telling me about my spelling choices, like Yu-Gi, Joe, Millennial, or whatever else they may be. These are not mistakes, they are intentional. Therefore, I don't want to hear about how they are other wise spelled. If spelling bothers you that much, then leave.

I, and everyone else, do not appreciate personal attacks. My fics are what are open to being critized, not my character. Attacking me is libel, and I will report it as harassment.

I will not include profanity in my writings. Deal with it. Also, I do not appreciate profanity in reviews, so please don't include it. There's over 600,000 words in the English language. I am sure y'all can use something besides profanity.

Some review etiquette should be observed. As says at the bottom of each review page "It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer." I would appreciate constructive reviews. "Please continue" is not very helpful. Reviews that are solely demands for updates or explanations about a lack of updates are not helpful. And please, use recognizable grammar when reviewing. A review isn't very helpful if I can't read it.

Please check my bio from time to time. If I am on vacation or something and cannot update, that will be in the first few lines of my bio. I'll try to let y'all know if there's an update delay, so please check.

Feel free to contact me either through IM or e-mail, that information is in my bio as well.

Now, most of you aren't the problem, but this is for the few that are. This might come across as crabby, and I'm not really like this, but I've been pushed to my limit because of certain reviews.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

AN/ As it said in my bio, I've had a fall-out with the ex-coauthor of this fic. I've taken complete control of it and I've made some very much needed changes in the direction of this story.

The elevator doors opened, letting in the sunlight which was reflecting warmly off of the metal surface of the Kaiba Corp. Duel Tower. This caused Yami, Téa, Tristan, and Duke to shield their eyes momentarily while they adjusted. On the opposite side of the tower another elevator opened and Ishizu, Shayla, Lara, and Drake stepped off, also being temporarily blinded. The only one who had not followed them from the hospital wing was Serenity, who refused to leave her brother's side.

They weren't alone on the top of the tower. Seto Kaiba was already there, standing in the middle of the left hand sideline. His arms were crossed and his face was frozen in its usual frown. He said nothing, nor did he acknowledge the new arrivals. Rollin was also there, already in his place on the referee platform. He looked a bit miffed and was wiping sweat off his forehead with a cloth handkerchief. Occasionally he would glance back down at Kaiba as if looking for some type of confirmation, but Kaiba failed to acknowledge him as well.

Yami Marik had also already taken his place at the far side of the duel platform. He looked down on Yami and his friends as they stepped off the elevator, an evil smirk stretching across his face. His eyes never left his soon-to-be opponent. Similarly, Yami also focused on Yami Marik, meeting the confident smirk with a frozen look of determination. He could feel the weight of the duel disk on his left arm as he walked, reminding him of the burden and hopes he carried. He stepped onto the platform while the rest of his friends met each other halfway on the right sideline. However, Ishizu walked over to Kaiba, with Shayla following her out of a moment's consideration.

"Kaiba, thank you," said Ishizu, softly. He did not reply or even look in her direction.

Rollin once more glanced back before he started the match. "Mr. Kaiba, are you sure about this?" Kaiba's head bobbed only slightly, and that was all. His shoulders were set tensely.

Yami Marik laughed, "It's about time this duel took place! I've been waiting for far too long to send you into oblivion, pharaoh!"

"You won't win this!" Yami snapped back, instantly. His right hand instinctively went over to his deck, feeling the cards under it. "I have the hope of all my friends in this deck. United, we cannot be beaten! And we will save all those you sent to the Shadow Realm. **That** is a promise!"

"You say that now, but wait until you cower beneath the might of my Winged Dragon of Ra!"

"Don't let him freak you out man," Tristan called from the sidelines. "Joe and Bakura and everyone are counting on you!"

"And we're with you, all the way!" added Téa. She held up her right hand so that the back of it was facing Yami. Tristan nodded and did the same, both smiling despite the circumstances. Yami nodded and did the same, showing the back of his hand to them, looking slightly less tense for the first time since he stepped off of the elevator.

"The final duel of Battle City will now commence between Yu-Gi Motou and Marik Ishtar," said Rollin in a loud voice, calming the cheering and the jeering. "Duelists, exchange your decks for shuffling."

Both Yami Marik and Yami walked to the middle of the duel platform and swapped decks, shuffling each other's. Yami said nothing during the entire process, but Yami Marik couldn't help but to continue to goad him.

"Shuffle well pharaoh, and pray with all your heart that Ra in on the bottom!"

They handed the decks back and returned to their respective positions on the field. Yami slid his deck into his duel disk and it activated, flashing 4000 on the display. He then glanced back at his friends on the sidelines, all looking optimistic as they put all their hopes on this final duel.

"Let this duel…commence!" announced Rollin.

On cue, Yami Marik raised the Millennial Rod high over his head and drew out its dark power. A dark violet cloud grew there and quickly engulfed the entire top of the duel tower. While everyone had known this was going to happen, they still couldn't help but gasp as they felt the cold air of the Shadow Realm. Now the strained optimism they had been trying to show was replaced with concern and tension.

"The Shadow Realm…" whispered Lara.

"What'll happen this time?" asked Téa as she shot a worried glance up to Yami.

"Don't think about that," replied Drake. "Whatever Marik throws at him, Yu-Gi has to be able to beat it. Too many people are counting on that; Mai, Joe, Bakura, Mokuba…"

"Easier said than done, Drake," commented Duke.

Yami glowered across the field at his opponent. "What are you doing now!" he demanded.

"Destroying you, piece by piece!" Yami Marik shot back. "And I'll start by forcing you to watch the destruction of your friends!" He pointed to the group on the sidelines with his Millennial Rod for emphasis.

"Leave them out of this! This duel is between you and me, Marik!"

"They already brought themselves into it. I'm merely showing them the consequences of messing with a Shadow Game."

"We brought ourselves into it?" asked Tristan as they quickly talked amongst themselves.

"What's the supposed to mean?" wondered Téa.

"He can't…" Lara started and then trailed off.

"What?" asked Tristan.

"The cards…"

On the opposite side of the field, Ishizu realized the exact same thing. She gasped softly, then quickly covered her mouth with her hands to hide it. She of everyone else there understood the dangers they were about to face.

Yami Marik still had the Millennial Rod pointed at the group on the sideline. "Now, who to start with?" He asked, taunting. He slowly moved the rod around, pointing it at each person in turn.

"That's enough!" shouted Yami.

The moment he was done speaking, Yami Marik swept the rod around so it was pointing at him. "I know who," he replied, evilly.

Yami shielded his eyes as a small blast of dark magic wind ruffled through him. It only lasted a second and Yami looked around, confused as to what happened. A small gasping sound above him caught his attention. Yami looked up only to gape in surprise. Yu-Gi, still disoriented, was hanging above him, bound by his wrists and ankles to the shadows.

"Aibou!"

"Y-Yami?" asked Yu-Gi, coming to. He instantly noticed his surroundings. "Hey! What the—!"

"He's not the only one," laughed Yami Marik from the other end of the field. In a sweeping gestured that threw his cape back, he pointed above him. There good Marik was bound similarly to Yu-Gi. But he wasn't doing well at all. His head was slumped down on his chest and he was hardly moving. He looked like he already had the crap beat out of him; he wasn't even rousing himself.

"Marik!" cried Ishizu.

"I don't like what I'm sensing," murmured Shayla, taking a step backward, shuddering.

"I won't duel!" Yami countered the moment he recovered from the shock.

"You have no choice," cackled Yami Marik. "This Shadow Game has already started, and the only way you can leave now is to forfeit and hand the Millennial Puzzle over to me!"

"You…have to duel him," Yu-Gi said.

"Aibou…"

"I'll be fine, there's more at stake here than just me. You have to win this duel no matter what, five of our friends and the entire world depends on that!"

"Right, aibou," nodded Yami.

"Then, I'll start this duel!" declared Yami Marik, drawing his opening hand. "And I'll start it off by summoning Vampiric Leech in attack mode!" He put a card on the top of his duel disk and a maggot-like monster with fangs appeared in front of him. No eyes could be seen anywhere on the creature, but somehow it seemed to sense Yami and pointed it's fangs at him, drooling slightly. It only had 500 attack points.

"What a weak creature," commented Tristan. "I bet he's going to play a trap card to try to get Yu-Gi to attack him."

Yami Marik continued without hearing him. "Vampiric Leech has a special ability, it can attack the moment it's summoned!" On command, his monster sprung forward and clamped down on Yami's arm, right around his duel disk. Yami cringed in pain as his life points dropped to 3500.

"Yami!" called Yu-Gi, concerned.

"I'm fine, aibou," answered Yami, shaking it off.

"Not for long!" shot Yami Marik. "Vampiric Leech has a second ability. By discarding one card from my hand, I can switch it into defense mode!" The card of choice was already being slipped into the graveyard as he spoke. Vampiric Leech crouched down, coiling around itself, signifying that it was now in defense mode, with 1200 points to protect itself. Unseen fog wrapped itself around Marik's right foot.

"_He just discarded the Winged Dragon of Ra_," Seto Kaiba noted to himself.

"My move," said Yami, drawing a card. He quickly glanced at his hand, then his eyes briefly slid over to Tristan on the sidelines. "I summon Cyber Commando in attack mode! Try to beat our united power!" He placed the monster card on his duel disk and a human monster appeared. It only wore baggy camouflage pants and a thick ammunition belt across his chest. Strapped across it's back was a large missile launcher, which Cyber Commando pulled off and aimed across the field. It only had 700 attack points.

"That's my dude!" cheered Tristan.

"But why did Yu-Gi play it in attack mode?" Duke wondered out-loud. "It's 500 points short of being able to destroy Vampiric Leech."

Yami answered him, "That's because I have one more card to play. Megamorph!" He slid the equip card into place. The holograms responded, cause Cyber Commando to bulk up, with more bulging muscles covering his body. "Megamorph doubles my monster's attack points when my life points are lower than yours!"

"Yeah! Now he can take out Marik's monster!" cheered Tristan.

"It's still early in the duel," said Drake. "Don't get too excited yet, neither of them have summoned an Egyptian god card and we haven't seen what effects this Shadow Game will have."

"Come on Drake, let's try to look on the bright side of things," urged Tristan.

While they were talking Cyber Commando had fired its weapon on Yami's order. Four missiles launched directly at Vampiric Leech, blowing it to dust in a cloud of fire and smoke. Unfortunately for him, since Vampiric Leech was in defense mode, Yami Marik lost no life points. What no one notices was the fog that laced around Marik's left foot, dissolving it. Even as he was disappearing, Marik still could not come to.

"That ends my turn," stated Yami.

Yami Marik drew his next card and smirked when he saw it. "Now I'll destroy you pharaoh. I summon Jurigato!" A new monster appeared in front of him with 1600 attack points. "Even with Megamorph, your monster is too weak. Jurigato! Attack!"

His monster charged forward and ripped Cyber Commando to data shreds, sending Yami's life points down to 3300. But that was not what caught his immediate attention. Two screams from different points around the field.

"Yu-Gi!"

"Tristan!"

On the sidelines, Tristan's entire body was dissolving into shadows. He was clutching at his stomach, doubled over, much in the same way Cyber Commando had been before it was destroyed. His hands and legs were fading first, working their way inside. Téa, Duke, Drake, and Lara had gathered around him, trying to help, but there was nothing they could do. It only took a few seconds, then Tristan was gone entirely.

The same thing was happening to Yu-Gi, but on a much smaller scale. His feet had vanished into the Shadow Realm fog, but nothing else from him disappeared. That didn't mean it didn't hurt, because Yu-Gi was still gasping in pain. However, he was more focused on his friends, calling Tristan's name from where he was chained.

"Aibou!" gasped Yami, first looking to his alter-ego. His eyes then swept down the field. "Tristan!" He turned his attention to Yami Marik. "What did you do to them!"

"Tristan! Where are you!" called Téa below, while the others tried to recover from their shock.

Yami Marik was laughing at their misery. "I told you pharaoh, if your friends wanted to get involved in this duel, then they'd also face the consequences! When your friends' cards are sent to the graveyard, they'll become a permanent part of the Shadow Realm!"

"What's that supposed to mean!" demanded Lara, her hands tightening into fists.

"Simple," gloated Yami Marik. "In this Shadow Game, the loser will be taken by the shadows, becoming a mindless spirit of this realm. And the only way you can save them is to win this duel and claim the Millennial Rod." He turned his attention back to Yami. "Better chose what cards you play wisely pharaoh. If it's one of your friends' cards, you'll be risking their very existence!" He laughed some more before continuing. "Also, for every monster sent to the graveyard, a bit of little Yu-Gi will be taken by the shadows. Lose too many monsters and he'll join the rest of your friends as a dark spirit! The same holds true for my weaker half."

"Marik! No!" gasped Ishizu, for the first time noticing the parts of her brother's soul that were missing.

"Aibou…" muttered Yami.

"Tristan…" said Yu-Gi at the same time concern covering his tone. He searched below him for his friend, but there was no sign of him at all. He turned his attention to his alter-ego. "You have to win this duel, no matter what."

"But Yu-Gi…" Yami protested, not wanting to endanger anyone else close to him.

"There's no buts," replied Yu-Gi. "You have to win this duel! It's the only way to save everyone!"

"But the further this duel progresses, the more pain you'll have to endure."

"I'll be fine, that doesn't matter. We have to get Tristan and everyone else back. The fate of the world rides on this duel, and we can't give up because of Marik's tricks," stated Yu-Gi with more conviction than ever before.

"He's right!" called Téa. "We trust you with our fates and our lives." Those around her nodded in agreement.

"Thank you," said Yami, trying to muster his courage to go on. He took a deep breath and drew his next card. "I play Queen's Knight in defense mode." Queen's Knight had long blonde hair and wore an armor-like red checkered dress with long sleeves and a short skirt. She held a sword in one hand and a shield in the other. Her stats were 1500 and 1600, stalemating her defense against Jurigato's attack strength. "That ends my turn."

"_This type of dueling won't cut it!"_ thought Kaiba, bitterly. _"He needs to shape up if he's going to win, I trusted that because Mokuba depends on it!"_ A small voice pulled him out of his reflections.

"I-Ishizu…are you going to be okay?" Shayla asked her.

"I'm fine," Ishizu replied, a lie which Shayla instantly detected. "Don't concern yourself with my troubles."

"But…" Shayla trailed off, not sure what she should say.

"I summon Guarandora!" announced Yami Marik as he started his third turn. "When this monster is summoned, I gain 1000 life points!" Following through on that comment, his display now read 5000. Furthermore, Guarandora was a powerful monster, with stats of 1900 and 1700. "Now, Guarandora, attack his Queen's Knight and feed a bit of Yu-Gi to the shadows!"

Before Yami could react, his only monster shattered in a brilliant flash of light. Yu-Gi gasped in pain behind him, but tried to bite it back, not wanting Yami to hold back in the duel on his account.

"Your turn Jurigato!" shouted Yami Marik, savoring the anguish of those across the field.

His second monster charged across the field, slashing at Yami directly. This time he was the one to gasp in pain as his life points dropped to 1700. There were murmurs of concern from the sideline as the smoke from the attack started to lift. Contrasting, Yami Marik was laughing to himself from the screams of pain.

"_He's lost his focus, this was a mistake,"_ Kaiba thought, frowning. He was glaring at Yami on the field, who didn't notice. _"I should be the one dueling, if it wasn't for Mokuba needing help ASAP…"_

"That wasn't good," commented Shayla, mostly to herself. "Marik already has more life points than he started with and Yu-Gi has less than half. If things don't turn around Mai…" She trailed off, her voice catching in her throat, unable to say more.

"Shayla, calm down," said Ishizu, even though it was clear by her tone that she was also worried. "Don't consider the worst, you must keep your hope."

"Yes ma'am…" Shayla muttered in a very unconvincing tone.

"My turn isn't over yet," said Yami Marik. "First, I set one card face down, then I'll activate Left Arm Offering (called Dark Spell Regeneration in the American anime). By discarding my entire hand, I can select one magic card in my deck and add it to my hand, but I can't use it this turn."

"Monster Reborn," muttered Kaiba as Yami Marik thumbed through his deck. Both Shayla and Ishizu turned to him; this was the first time he spoke since he left the hospital wing. They waited for him to say more, but he didn't nor did he acknowledge them.

"You can do this…" Téa muttered to herself as she watched Yami draw his next card.

"I activate Monster Reborn!" declared Yami, getting a brief moment of surprise from Yami Marik. "That brings Queen's Knight back from the graveyard. I then summon King's Knight, which allows me to automatically summon Jack's Knight!" In three quick flashes of light all three warriors appeared before him.

They all looked like they could be related, with similar hair color and facial builds. King's Knight had a broom-like beard and shoulder length blond hair. He wore a blue-checkered tunic in similar fashion to Queen's Knight. Jack's Knight was similarly adorn, though his outfit was yellow. He was clean-shaven with hair that traveled halfway down his back. Each of them held a similar sword and shield. King's Knight's stats were 1600 and 1400 while Jack's Knight had 1900 and 1000.

"All right!" cheered Duke. "He has three monsters on the field!"

"Try to get past that, Marik!" shot Lara.

"You have to win this…" Téa muttered to herself with a look of concern firmly set in her eyes. She kept glancing to where Tristan once stood.

"Now, Jack's Knight! Attack his Jurigato!" ordered Yami. On command, the selected monster leapt across the field and swung his sword straight through Yami Marik's monster. There was a momentary pause before Jurigato slid into two separate pieces and broke apart. The counter on Yami Marik's wrist dropped to 4700.

"The rest of the monsters are in a stalemate for the moment," commented Drake, dryly, as he quickly calculated the stats of the remaining monsters. "But on Marik's next turn…"

Yu-Gi, still hanging above the field, had a different observation. "Yami, you have to be careful!"

"Aibou?" asked Yami, glancing back at him, momentarily confused by his tone.

"Marik…his good side, vanishes with every monster we destroy," reminded Yu-Gi. That was certainly true, with Jurigato sent to the graveyard, everything below Marik's knees had evaporated. "We promised Ishizu we'd save him, so we have to win this duel without destroying him!"

"You're right aibou," agreed Yami with a sober nod. _"I just wish I knew how…"_

"Thank you…" murmured Ishizu, though those on the platform never heard her.

Yami Marik drew one card, that being the only card he had thanks to using Left Arm Offering during the prior turn. He smirked when he saw what it was, before sliding it into his duel disk. "I activate Card of Sanctity! This allows us to each draw cards until we have six in our hands."

"I know what it does," glowered Yami as he drew his cards. He could barely contain a look of surprise when the last card he picked turned out to be Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"I'll then put these three cards face down and move my Guarandora to defense mode," announced Yami Marik as he turned his only monster card sideways. "That ends my turn."

"Why didn't he attack?" Drake and Lara asked at the same time.

"He has to be planning something with those face down cards," answered Duke, giving them a weird look out of the corner of his green eyes.

"Now, I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon by tributing my three knights!" declared Yami. In a bolt of lightning King, Queen, and Jack's Knights vanished from the field. A gigantic Duel Monster took their place, descending from the dark thunderclouds which had developed. It was like a massive red snake, coiled around and around itself in order to fit onto Yami's side of the field. It bellowed loudly from its lower mouth. Slifer had 6000 attack points thanks to his special ability, since Yami had six cards in his hand.

"Yes! He got his Egyptian god card on the field!" cheered Duke, prematurely.

When the clasps of thunder finally quieted, Yu-Gi's screams could be heard. Having sent three monsters to the graveyard, a significant part of Yu-Gi's soul was vanishing, so much so he could not keep from crying out in pain. Most of his legs and part of his arms were now gone, taken by the shadows. Téa had clasped her hands around her mouth in concern and to keep herself from crying out at well.

"Yu-Gi!" cried Yami, turning back to his hikari. Yu-Gi gasped, trying to catch his breath, unable to yet reply. Yami turned his anger to Yami Marik. "Monsters I send to the graveyard can't count!"

"Tell that to the Shadow Realm!" his opponent gloated back.

"No way…" muttered Lara, worried. "That means Yu-Gi's going to get hurt every time they try to summon a powerful monster."

"How can he duel under those circumstances?" asked Duke, though it was a rhetorical question.

"I can barely watch…" said Téa, quietly.

"Drake!" Lara shouted.

Ever since Slifer had appeared on the field, Drake was staring at it, glazy eyed, off in his own dragon-filled world. Lara's call had barely managed to snap him back into reality. When everyone else noticed this, they couldn't help but sweat-drop massively. Drake noticed this and merely smiled sheepishly back.

"Yami," called Yu-Gi, finally starting to recover. "Continue this duel, you have to win!"

Yami paused a moment, then nodded. "Slifer! Attack his Guarandora with Thunder Force!"

"Not so fast, pharaoh!" said Yami Marik. "I activate one of my face down cards, Dark Revival! This lets me select one magic card in your graveyard and use it as my own. And I select Monster Reborn!"

"He can't be planning on…" muttered Duke.

"_I knew it,"_ thought Kaiba.

He didn't need to finish his question. A massive amount of smoke filter up from the ground on Yami Marik's side of the field. From the midst of it, the enormous form of the Winged Dragon of Ra appeared. It stretched its wings and jumped into the sky, hovering several feet above Marik's head. Ra bellowed at Slifer, who returned that with its Thunder Force attack, which it was too late to stop.

"With Ra on the field, I can activate one of its most devastating special abilities!" continued Yami Marik even as Thunder Force was being launched. "By giving up 1000 of my life points, I can instantly destroy any monster I choose on the field! Say good-bye to Slifer and a portion of Yu-Gi!" Yami Marik laughed, even as his own life points dropped to 3700. This effect caused the Winged Dragon of Ra to go into phoenix mode, encasing its entire body in burning flames in the shape of the legendary bird.

"No!"

Ra launched its own fiery attack to counter Thunder Force right before it struck its target. Fire versus thunder lit the field for a long moment, while they both strained to overcome the other. Then, in one defining moment, Ra's fire broke through Slifer's thunder. The attack continued, striking Slifer directly. It writhed in pain before being reduced to ashes. Yu-Gi gasped in pain as well, though he once more tried to hide it. Once the attack was complete, Ra vanished into smoke. Due to it being revived by a spell effect, it could only remain on the field for that one turn.

"Marik…hang in there," Ishizu said under her breath as part of Marik's soul vanished with Ra.

"Ishizu…" started Shayla, but she trailed off when she lost whatever she planned on saying.

The field was now considerably darker with the two god cards gone. Similarly, Drake was starting to regain a sense of reality with the dragons out of sight. Even Marik seemed to be coming around due to the pain; his eyes were opened though they were staring blankly at the ground in front of him.

"Welcome back, Drake," said Lara, coyly.

"Heh, sorry," said Drake, rubbing the back of his head under her steady gaze.

"Activate trap card, Zombie's Jewel!" announced Yami Marik, flipping over his second face down card. "This let's me select one magic card in your graveyard and add it to my hand! And I choose Monster Reborn! Ra will rise again during my next turn!"

"Oh no…" groaned Téa. "Yu-Gi won't have any monsters to defend himself with either!"

Without saying a word, Yami pulled Monster Reborn out of his graveyard and threw it across the field, where Yami Marik caught it easily.

"It's still my turn," Yami glowered while his opponent gloated over his recent acquisition. "And I activate a magic card. Exchange!"

"Perfect!" cheered Duke.

"No!" shouted Yami Marik.

"Oh yes," Yami returned the arrogance. "Now we each get to select one card from our opponent's hand and add it to our own. "I'll take my Monster Reborn back now."

"Grrr," Yami Marik growled under his breath. He walked across the field and handed Monster Reborn back, before briefly glancing at the cards in Yami's hand and selecting De-Fusion for himself. He returned to his side of he field, malice and revenge printed across his face.

"Now, I'll activate my Monster Reborn again, bringing Cyber Commando back from my graveyard!" declared Yami. A human-sized hologram of the Monster Reborn card appeared in front of him, before breaking into light and reforming into Tristan's favorite monster.

"That should bring Tristan back too!" cheered Téa. But when she and the others looked around, there was no change in the fog that had engulfed them. They looked like they expected Tristan to step forward at any moment, but he never did.

Yu-Gi and Yami were both looking down at their friends, clearly expecting the same results. It was silent for a few beats until Yami Marik's laughter broke through.

"Sorry to disappoint you, pharaoh," he said, cockily. "But I told you that the only way to bring back your friends would be to win the Millennial Rod in this duel! Reviving a monster won't save his soul from the shadows!" He laughed once more, clearly enjoying the misery he was inflicting.

"Tristan…hang in there…" said Yu-Gi, softly.

"_I promise…I will win this,"_ thought Yami, his free hand tightening into a fist.

Yami Marik drew his next card. "I know just how to make you suffer further, pharaoh! I sacrifice Guarandora in order to summon Great Maju Garzett!" This fiend was massive and looked like it could be a cousin to Summoned Skull. Its main body was sinewy and dark blue, protected by rust red armor shaped like bones. It had straw-like hair, and its face was hard to tell if it was a mask or part of its anatomy. It was shaped like a red skull with massive curling horns and a jaw bone twice the size of what it should be. Perhaps most intimidating was its one special ability; it gained twice that attack points of the monster tributed to summon it. Since Guarandora had 1900 points, Great Maju Garzett had 3800 attack points.

"That…is not good…" Shayla muttered to herself.

"No way!" exclaimed Duke when the holograms displayed Garzett's stats.

"He'll beat it," said Téa. "He has to…"

"_He's just toying with his opponent,"_ thought Ishizu. _"Watching others suffer brings him pleasure, and he's drawing out this duel to prolong the pharaoh's suffering."_

"Great Maju Garzett! Obliterate his Cyber Commando! Darkness Talon!" ordered Yami Marik. His fiend stepped forward, which brought it halfway across the field. It reached out and picked up Cyber Commando in one hand, before crushing it to atoms. Luckily for Yami, it was in defense mode. Unluckily, Yu-Gi still lost a portion of himself, and was now starting to vanish around the mid section, leaving behind scraps of his arms and legs as well.

"I place this face down. That ends my turn," finished Yami Marik, smirking.

"_I have to end this duel soon!"_ thought Yami. _"The longer it progresses the more my friends and Yu-Gi will be hurt."_ He looked at the cards in his hands, unsure which to play. He didn't want to summon any of the cards his friends gave him, because then their existence would be in jeopardy. Closing his eyes, he drew a card.

"_Wait! This card is…!"_ thought Yami, recognizing it without even looking at it. He slid it into his duel disk without confirming his guess. "I set this face down and end my turn."

"Wait, you can't play a card without looking at it," protested Rollin. He was sweating heavily, having no idea if and how he should interrupt this Shadow Game. "Right, Mr. Kaiba?" He looked back and down at his boss for support, but once more Seto Kaiba ignored him, simply staring ahead at the field with his arms crossed.

"_I know what that card is,"_ Kaiba thought.

"Let the fool play it," Yami Marik retorted. "Whatever it is, it can't possibly save him from what's about to come!"

"Just try me," Yami countered. "Your reign of terror ends here!"

"Have it your way," gloated Yami Marik. He turned his first face down card over on his duel disk. "Reveal Monster Reborn!"

"Oh no! Not again!" gasped Lara.

"And Yu-Gi doesn't have any monsters to protect himself with!" added Téa.

"Ra comes back…" said Drake with a dreamy smile on his face.

Once more, Ra rose out of a cloud of smoke and took its place above Yami Marik's portion of the field.

"Now, I'll activate another one of Ra's special abilities," gloated Yami Marik. "By sacrificing any number of my monsters on the field, I can increase its attack points by their attack points!" As he spoke, Great Maju Garzett vanished. There was a beeping noise as Ra's attack strength rose to 3800. With another monster gone, another part of Marik vanished. He wasn't in as bad of shape as Yu-Gi, but he was still starting to look patchy.

That wasn't what caught everyone's attention. Yami Marik himself was starting to vanish into smoke while Ra's attack strength kept on rising.

"What's going on!" explained Lara.

"I have no clue," answered Duke, scanning the field for any signs of a card effect being activated.

"It's another one of Ra's special abilities," said Yami Marik's voice. Everyone looked around, then quickly found him. While only a portion of his face containing his right eye and the fingers holding his cards remained on the field, the rest of Yami Marik was now perched on top of Ra's head, thoroughly fused with it. He looked down at them with a hole in his face, so arrogantly one would have thought he already won the duel. "I can also give my life points in order to increase Ra's strength!" He kept a single life point for himself, sending Ra's attack through the roof at 7499.

"I've never seen a stronger monster!" exclaimed Duke.

"Yu-Gi…" said Téa, glancing to his near empty side of the field.

"He fused…with a dragon…" Drake managed to stammer out. "Not fair!"

WHAM! Lara hit him on the backside of the head, knocking him back to his senses.

"This is the exact same move I used to destroy your friend Bakura, and now I'll use it to destroy you!" shouted Yami Marik, sweeping a finger to point at Yami. On that command, Ra launched an inferno across the field.

"Why don't you keep your eye on this?" asked Yami, confidently, as he flipped over his one face down card. Deep violet smoke rose from the middle of the field, with something shining, reflecting what little light there was. The smoke partial dissipated, allowing everyone to see a metallic token on the field, shaped vaguely like a doll. On its surface was the mirror image of what was left of Yami Marik; his eye and fingers.

"A fiend metal token!" gasped Drake, instantly recognizing it.

"You're going to have to fill us in on what that does," commented Duke. "I've never even heard of that card."

"You're about to see what it does, first hand," replied Drake.

Shayla, who recognized the card from her research on any and every card recorded, quickly calculated its effect and the remaining life points. "Did…Did Yu-Gi just win this?" Neither Ishizu nor Kaiba who were with her answered.

"My Fiend Metal Token reflects any attack at me straight back at you, Marik!" explained Yami. "And you only have a single life point left! This duel is over!"

Too late to call off his attack, Yami Marik could only watch as the intense flames bounced right back at him. In an intense blast of heat and light, his entire side of the field was engulfed in fire, then shrouded in smoke. Nothing moved for a long time.

"Way to go Yami!" cheered Yu-Gi.

"This duel isn't over yet," growled a voice from the smog.

"H-how did he survive that!" gasped Duke.

Yami Marik stood, though he looked like he was about to fall over at any moment. The smoke slowly faded out, revealing no cards on his side of the field, Marik's shredded soul, and Yami Marik with his life point counter now reading 7500.

"What did you do?" glowered Yami.

"I activated my last face down card," replied Yami Marik, smirking as he straightened up. "It's one you should know, De-Fusion! I separated myself from Ra right before the attack hit. Ra is now in the graveyard, and all his attack points belong to me now!"

"He's got almost twice as many life points as he started with," said Téa. "How can Yu-Gi win this?"

"He will," said Lara.

"Right," agreed Drake. "He just needs to figure out how."

"It's my move now, and you have nothing left to protect yourself Marik," said Yami with gritted teeth as he drew a card.

"Don't forget, Fiend Sanctuary costs you 500 life points for every turn it's on the field," said Yami Marik. Yami's life points dropped further to 1200.

"_He'd better figure out the second purpose of Fiend Sanctuary before he runs out of life points,"_ thought Kaiba, almost bitterly.

"_I have to risk it," _thought Yami. "I summon Strike Ninja in attack mode!" Strike Ninja looked fully human, though not a single inch of flesh was showing. It wore a black and red ninja outfit, complete with face mask and scarf, black gloves and durable boots. Its stats were 1700 and 1200.

"Awesome!" cheered Duke.

"But…if Strike Ninja gets destroyed you'll…." Téa trailed off.

"I know," answered Duke. "But regardless, as long as it helps Yu-Gi win this, it'll be okay."

"Strike Ninja! Attack his life points directly!" ordered Yami. Strike Ninja charged forward, too fast to see. It a series of martial art moves, it repeatedly struck Yami Marik, before appearing back on Yami's side of the field almost like it had stepped out of the shadows. Yami Marik's life points dropped to 5800.

"_May the gods be with you, pharaoh…"_ thought Ishizu at this turn of the tide.

Yami Marik looked ticked as he drew his next card, and his expression quickly changed when he saw what it was. "I'll set one monster face down in defense mode. Then, I'll set another card." Two card holograms appeared directly in front of him. "Then, I activate A Feather of Phoenix!"

"Uh-oh, this is bad news," muttered Drake.

"Let me take a wild guess, it has to do with reviving the Winged Dragon of Ra?" asked Duke, sarcastically.

Yami Marik continued, "By discarding one card from my hand, I can select any card in my graveyard and add it to the top of my deck. And I choose Monster Reborn!" As he spoke, he pulled the selected card out of the graveyard and slid it on top of his deck.

"Duke…you know what this could mean…" said Lara.

"I know, and it still doesn't change a thing about how I feel," answered Duke, not looking her in the eyes.

Yami glanced over his hand as he added his newest card into it. His eyes slid down the field to Téa. _"I don't want to risk her, but in order to win…"_ He pulled one card out of his hand. His life point counter simultaneously dropped to 700, subtracting the price of Fiend Sanctuary.

"I play this monster face down," said Yami, sliding the card beside Strike Ninja. "Then, I'll have Strike Ninja attack your face down monster!"

Strike Ninja once more raced across the field in a blur.

"I activate A Feint Plan!" declared Yami Marik, flipping over his face down card. "This prevents you from attacking any face down monsters for one turn! My monster is safe!" The moment before Strike Ninja was about to connect with Yami Marik's monster it stopped and withdrew back to its place in front of Yami.

"_I know his second monster belongs to Téa,"_ thought Yami Marik, having noticed Yami's concerned glances to her. _"He'll be begging for death when I finish with him! I'll destroy him bit by bit as I take out each and every one of his annoying support group members."_

Slowly, as the minutes passed, good Marik was further regaining consciousness. He know had a vague handle on how the duel was progressing, but above all, he could sense the rules of the Shadow Game and the dark plans his alter-ego was forming. His eyes slid shut once more as his focus shifted. At the same moment, Téa's eyes glazed over until they were completely blank, with the pupil gone.

"Pharaoh," she called in a broken, dual-tone voice.

"Téa?" asked Duke as all attention focused on her.

"What is it, Téa?" asked Yami.

"Téa" shook her head before speaking, "It's me, Marik."

"Marik!"

"Pharaoh, you must win this duel no matter the price," Marik spoke through Téa. "Do not let my dark side use me to prevent you from attacking! You must fight against him with all your strength, regardless of what happens to me. I'm prepared to accept my fate."

"Marik…" Ishizu exhaled, before hurrying to the opposite side of the field as fast as her narrow dress would let her.

"Okay, add this to our daily-dose of freakiness," said Duke, waving a hand in front of Téa's face. She wasn't blinking nor responding to his movements.

"She's possessed by Marik…" said Lara, as if trying to come to terms with that fact herself.

"But Marik…" Yami tried to protest, but he trailed off, remembering everything Marik had forced them to endure prior to this point.

Yu-Gi picked up his tapered thoughts, "Marik, we'll save you, we promised. Not only that, we can't let the darkness destroy whatever it wants! This will end now and everything will be set right!"

Marik in Téa's body paused for a moment before he next spoke, "Forget about me. You cannot save the world by worrying about me."

"Marik! Don't!" called Ishizu, reaching him. She placed her hands on Téa's shoulders with concern written across her face. For a brief moment, tears welled up in her grey-blue eyes, threatening to pour over. "Please, don't through your life away brother."

Marik/Téa turned to face her. "It's too late for me sister, I'm beyond saving. Forget about me, I accept my fate as the consequences of my actions."

"Marik, there's still…" Ishizu tried to plead but she was cut off by Yami Marik's laughter.

"You're best off listening to him, 'sister'," he gloated. "Regardless of who wins this duel, you're brother won't survive the ending."

"What are you planning!" demanded Yami.

"Simple," smirked Yami Marik. "If you somehow manage to win this duel, Marik's soul will join in the darkness forever. But when you lose this duel, I'll be sure to destroy every last shred of his soul myself! One way or another, this is his end!"

"No…" whispered Ishizu.

Marik/Téa lowered her head. "Good-bye sister." With that, Marik's presence faded from Téa's body, as he no longer had the energy to sustain his mental control over her. Marik's soul, strapped above the field, once more opened his eyes, staring blankly again at the center of the duel arena. Téa came to her senses as well.

"What…was I saying?" she asked, looking around, bewildered.

Drake, Duke, and Lara exchanged an uneasy look. None of them wanted to break the news to her about her possession. Lara was the first to speak.

"Nothing Téa, what gave you that idea?"

"I…don't know. I feel like I just dozed off," answered Téa, putting on a false, sheepish smile. That was when she noticed Ishizu on their side of the field. "Huh? Ishizu?" But the Egyptian woman did not answer. She was too wrapped up in her own worries.

"Yami," called Yu-Gi. His alter-ego turned and looked up at him. "Marik is right, we can't lose this duel. But there has to be a way to win without sacrificing anyone! For that reason, we can't give up!"

"Right, aibou," nodded Yami, though he sounded unconvinced. Internally, he was debating the consequences of the various possible outcomes of the duel, trying to calculate the best possible method to proceed. In all honesty with himself, he could not find an answer on how to continue the duel without losing someone to the Shadow Realm.

"The Millennial Rod…" Shayla said, mostly to herself. "Marik's dark side said that if they could win the rod, that everyone would be set free. That has to include Marik too, right?" No one answered her. Kaiba was the only one on the same side of the field as her now, and he was hardly moving. He had retreated into himself, feeling the heavy burden of guilt over Mokuba's attack. Unknown to him, Shayla was just about as anxious over the safety of her roommate.

"I'll show you the true depths of hopelessness pharaoh!" shot Yami Marik as he drew his next card. "I flip my face down monster, which is Jowls of Dark Demise!" Jowls of Dark Demise was a rather weak fiend monster with stats of 200 and 100. As the name implies, Jowls of Dark Demise was a fiend type monster that was basically an enormous mouth with long rows of jagged teeth. It had beady yellow eyes in the back of its throat and a long tongue.

"Jowls of Dark Demise?" asked Téa.

"Oh, this is bad," Drake said, half-answering her.

"Since it was flipped, Jowls of Dark Demise's special ability activates," gloated Yami Marik. As he spoke, Jowls of Dark Demise's lengthy tongue reached out and wrapped around Strike Ninja, jerking him to the opposite side of the field. After a brief struggle, Strike Ninja stopped resisting and stood loyally in front of Yami Marik. "I can control one of your monsters for this turn!"

"_Oh no!" _thought Yu-Gi as he looked down. _"That's Duke's card…!" _His eyes slid down further to his friend who was standing on the sidelines looking remotely shocked.

"It's worse," Drake explained. "Any monster controlled by Jowls of Dark Demise can attack directly!"

"No way!" gasped Duke. _"We gave Yu-Gi our cards to help him, not to hurt him!"_

"Now, I activate the magic card I just drew, Monster Reborn! You know what that means, pharaoh!" shouted Yami Marik as Ra rose from the ashes. "Now, which way shall I destroy you?" He looked across the field from beneath Ra's wings, calculating the most painful method of proceeding. An evil smirk slid up his face. "I sacrifice my two monsters in order to raise Ra's attack points by their combined points!"

In a flash of flames, Jowls of Dark Demise and Strike Ninja vanished, bringing the Winged Dragon of Ra's attack points up to 1900, since it initially had 0 attack points because no monsters were tributed to summon it. Ra only gained attack points when another monster gave them to it, through tributing or forced sacrifices.

The moment Yami Marik announced his plan, Duke's eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat. This only lasted a moment before he started to fade away. Duke gaped as his disappearing hands in shock, unable to say anything. He wasn't the only one. Since Strike Ninja truly belong to Yami for the duel, and Jowls of Dark Demise was Yami Marik's monster, both Marik and Yu-Gi vanished a bit more. Yu-Gi bit his lip to keep from alarming his counterpart, while Marik barely flinched.

"Duke! No!"

"Aw man…." Duke managed to stammer. He tried to compose himself and put on a strong face, but even as he spoke his voice sounded distant. "I guess I'm not going to get to see Yu-Gi kick Marik's butt. You guys'll have to fill me in…" With that, he was gone, not even a shadow remained.

"Duke! Duke!" called Drake and Lara, looking around.

"He can't be gone…" murmured Téa.

"Pharaoh!" cried Ishizu, bringing their attention back to the duel.

Yami Marik had also sacrificed all but a single life point, increasing Ra's attack to 7699. He was once more perched on top of its head, looking down on the duel arena like he already ruled the world. Ra had reared its head back and launched a mouthful of flames at Yami's single facedown monster. Yami had a horrified expression on his face, for more reason than one. With a monster on the field to target, his opponent was not forced to attack his Fiend Metal Token to get to him. Furthermore, the face down card was Magician of Faith, Téa's card. He could only watch as Magician of Faith was incinerated before her form could even be seen.

At the same moment, Téa started screaming. She fell to the ground, clutching her body, as if she herself was on fire.

"Téa! Are you okay!" called Lara.

"That monster…" said Drake, looking to the field in shock. "That was hers."

"Téa! Speak to me!" Lara continued to shout. Téa didn't respond, save for meeting her violet eyes with a panicked expression. Even as she writhed in pain, parts of her body were vanishing into the surrounding darkness. It took less than ten seconds for her screams along with the rest of her to disappear into nothingness.

"Téa…" said Yami, guilt rising.

Yu-Gi said nothing, his head hung low, and even though he lost part of himself with her, he didn't seem to feel it this time. A single tear rolled down his face and dropped on the platform.

On the other side of the field, the moment Téa started screaming, Shayla gripped tightly onto Kaiba's arm out of alarm. She was prone to latch onto people when she got startled badly, and Kaiba happened to be the only person nearby. For the first time since the duel started, Kaiba turned his eyes from the field and looked down at her disapprovingly. However, he didn't pry her off. He didn't have a chance to, because as soon as the screams faded, Shayla pulled away herself.

"Sorry…" she muttered, feeling abashed.

"Hrmph," Kaiba snorted under his breath, before ignoring her again and turning his attention back to the field. _"The last move looks like it completely broke Yu-Gi's will to duel."_

"Don't tell me you gave up already, pharaoh?" mocked Yami Marik, who was still on top of a stat-overloaded Winged Dragon of Ra. "You still can select one pitiful card from your graveyard thanks to Magician of Faith's special ability."

"_Téa…I'm so sorry…"_ thought Yami as he numbly selected Monster Reborn from his graveyard.

As he did so, Ra evaporated since the turn has passed. All of its attack points went to Yami Marik's life points, increasing them to 7700. Once more, since a monster was sent to the graveyard, a bit more of Marik vanished. Still, he was fairing slightly better than Yu-Gi, since Yami had lost more monsters so far. He looked like he was worse off though, not moving, not showing any emotions at all.

"I set this face down, your turn pharaoh," said Yami Marik. "Though it might as well be your last!"

As Yami drew his next card, his life points dropped to 200 thanks to Fiend Sanctuary's price.

"He's almost out of life points…" murmured Lara.

"_Come on, Yu-Gi,"_ thought Kaiba, bitterly. _"Mokuba depends on it. Now is not the time for your stacking the deck—I mean 'heart of the cards'—to fail."_

"This duel is far from over Marik!" shot Yami as he slid the card he just drew into his duel disk. "I activate Multiply, making three Metal Fiend Tokens from my one! Now I have three monsters to tribute for Obelisk the Tormentor!"

In a flash of blue light all three tokens vanished. In their place the light built itself into a massive solid form. Obelisk loamed over Yami's entire half of the field, though he was just one card. He was vaguely humanoid, overly muscular, and had a face Picasso would be proud of. Obelisk's stats were both 4000. Furthermore, much to Yu-Gi's relief, since the tributed creatures were tokens, none of his soul vanished. (Ignoring the rule that tokens can't be tributed…)

"Marik's wide open because trap cards don't work on the god cards!" cheered Drake, with as much enthusiasm as he could muster under the circumstances. _"Hopefully this will end before Lara's card comes up…"_

"And he won't have to give up any more life points to keep Fiend Sanctuary on the field," added Lara. _"I hope he can win this duel before he has to play Tyrant Dragon…"_

"Obelisk! Attack his life points directly, Fists of Fate!" ordered Yami.

Obelisk raised a fist as large as an SUV and slammed it down on Yami Marik, throwing him backward across the field where he skidded before coming to a painful stop. All of this was partially hidden in the mixture of shadows and light from the attack. For a long moment the field was silent, awaiting the result.

"_Perfect,"_ thought Yu-Gi. _"This way good Marik won't be hurt. This is how we have to win this duel!"_

With a low groan, Yami Marik struggled to his feet and staggered back to his place on the field. His life point counter now read 3700, but regardless, he still was smirking evilly. He raised a hand activating his face down card before he spoke.

"Thanks, pharaoh! When I lose over half my life points in a single attack, I can activate this card and seal your fate!"

"What card is that?" asked Lara.

"Explain!" demanded Yami.

"Metal Reflect Slime!" announced Yami Marik. A large blob of what looked like living mercury appeared in front of him. It didn't stay shapeless for long. Almost as soon as it appeared it started shifting, elongating and stretching itself, growing taller and wider until it made a silvery, mirror image of Obelisk the Tormentor! There were significant differences though. The new monster was in defense mode, with only 3000 points.

"What just happened?" gasped Lara.

"He copied Obelisk…" stated Ishizu, watching the duel and barely blinking.

"But Yu-Gi should still be able to take it out during his next turn," commented Drake.

With nothing further to play, Yami let his opponent start his next turn. "I summon Revival Jam, then I set one card. Your move pharaoh."

Revival Jam looked like sky blue jelly that had three vague protrusions for arms and a head. It oozed on the field, having stats of 1500 and 500.

"Oh no…he just played Jam Defender, didn't he," muttered Shayla, remembering that combination from witnessing Yami's duel against Strings. Kaiba nodded slightly in response, which she missed.

"_There has to be something about his copy of Obelisk that I don't know about, otherwise he never would have gone through such lengths to summon it. But what could that be?"_ wondered Yami as he thought out his next turn.

Yu-Gi could see the cards in his hands by looking down over his shoulder. He could tell his counterpart had very limited options on what he could play, and Yu-Gi could sense which move Yami would select. Yu-Gi looked to the remaining people on the sidelines out of concern, but the words would not come. He didn't know if he should stop Yami from playing for their sake, or let him risk them in the hopes of winning the duel and gaining them back.

"I summon Fire Princess in defense mode," said Yami as he placed Lara's card on his duel disk. It was Drake who gasped as she was summoned. She wore a flowing red gown with brown trim and a bronze tiara. In one hand was a curled wooden staff, the head of which had a ruby glowing brightly. She had 1500 defense points, stalemating Revival Jam.

"I'll be fine Drake," Lara quickly said.

"Lara…I don't want to…" Drake tried to protest.

"I know," she said, cutting him off. "But this duel has to be won. And when it is, everyone will be safe. I'm not afraid."

"Obelisk, attack the imposter!" ordered Yami.

Once more, Obelisk raised a massive fist and struck his opponent. However, Yami Marik flipped his face down card and Revival Jam jumped in front of the attack, splattering across the field with a sick squishing sound. After a moment, the individual droplets pooled together and reformed back into Revival Jam, looking like it did before the attack.

"What the…?" puzzled Yami.

"Don't tell me you forgot the effects of Revival Jam already," countered Yami Marik. "Any attack you launch at me will be absorbed by Revival Jam, who will reform again and again! You'll never get past my defenses now!"

"I wouldn't mind being wrong during times like this if it meant an easier Shadow Game…" Shayla said, softly.

"Grr…Your move," grumbled Yami.

"I pass," said Yami Marik simply, after drawing a card.

"He's waiting for something…" said Lara, noticing Yami Marik's expression.

"I draw," said Yami, adding the newest card to his hand. _"Ishizu's card…If I played this with Fire Princess, I could turn this duel around…But it means destroying them as well…"_ He fingered the card, internally debating if he should summon it or not.

"_So he drew that fool Ishizu's favorite card. It's about time she was banished to the shadows!"_ thought Yami Marik, once more noticing how Yami's eyes slid down the field to the friend in jeopardy.

"Yami…there has to be another way," called Yu-Gi, softly. "We can't keep putting our friends in danger. There has to be a way to win without hurting anyone."

"Aibou…if we don't win this, we can't save those already lost. And then, the whole world suffers," replied Yami, slowly.

"I know," agreed Yu-Gi. "But it can't be worth making more of our friends suffer."

"I admire your sympathy, Yu-Gi, but if there is another option I cannot see it," said Yami as he pulled Zolga out of his hand and placed it on the duel disk. Zolga was a fairy type monster, though it looked more like a ghost, since it was covered in a flowing violet robe that looked like nothing was beneath it. It had a silver, circular mask on which extended to lengthy shoulder pads. The mask had one feature, and that was a large red eye in the exact center. Zolga's stats were 1700 and 1200. "I place this in defense mode and end my turn."

"_Ishizu…"_ good Marik thought, numbly, when he noticed her favorite monster appear on the field. He could also sense the dark thoughts of his alter-ego concerning that card. _"No…"_

"But…that's Ishizu's…" started Lara, but she trailed off when she noticed the intense expression on her face.

"_Brother, may this help you find the light,"_ Ishizu thought.

"_Yu-Gi must be planning on sacrificing those two monsters to summon one even stronger,"_ thought Kaiba. _"Not bad, assuming he doesn't let Marik's mind game get to him."_

Meanwhile, Yami Marik was smirking at the card he just drew, which completed the combo he had on the field.

"I'll start by summoning Bowganian!" announced Yami Marik. In a flash of light, his newest monster appeared. It looked vaguely like an insect, with several needle-like limbs attached to a single, pudgy base. However, the base itself was a single large eye covered in scales. It was a machine monster with 1300 attack points and 1000 defense points. "Be careful, pharaoh. At the end of each of your turns, you'll lose 300 life points thanks to Bowganian's special ability!"

"And as long as Jam Defender remains on the field, Yu-Gi won't be able to destroy Bowganian," commented Drake, sounding truly concerned. His ruby eyes kept flickering between Fire Princess and Lara.

"Next, I activate the card that will be your demise! Polymerization!" declared Yami Marik. "This fuses my Revival Jam with my Metal Reflect Slime, creating the perfect Egyptian God Slime!" Revival Jam vanished from the field and was basically absorbed by Metal Reflect Slime. However, nothing seemed to change between the appearance of Metal Reflect Slime and Egyptian God Slime. Its stats even stayed the same. There was one definite change on the field though. Since fusion required sending two monsters to the graveyard, even more of Marik's soul vanished, leaving him with little more than a corner of his face with his right eye.

"It has to have a special ability or something," commented Shayla, trying to focus on something other than her anxiety. "…I have a guess at what that ability might be too…and I don't like it."

"_It'll take a miracle for Yu-Gi to win this now…"_ thought Kaiba, almost hollowly.

"I set two more cards," said Yami Marik, sliding two facedown cards into his duel disk. "You'll never win now, so prepare to bow down and lick my boots, pharaoh!"

"This duel isn't over yet," shot Yami as he jerked a card out of his deck. His violet eyes went wide when he saw what it was. _"With this card, I could take this duel. But Lara and Ishizu and Yu-Gi…"_

"Pharaoh, don't do it," pleaded Yu-Gi. Yami didn't respond to him, he just stood, mulling his next move over and over in his mind.

Marik, though almost vanished, had regained almost all of his senses. On the negative side, he could sense his time was running out. If his alter-ego lost one more monster, Marik would completely disappear into the shadows. Gathering what little strength he could from himself and the Millennial Rod, he focused his energy on sending out one final message.

For a split second a spectral form of Marik appeared unnoticed behind Drake, Lara, and Ishizu. "Good-bye, sister…" He whispered before vanishing again. The couple didn't hear the words, but Ishizu turned abruptly.

"Marik?" she called, peering into the depths of the Shadow Realm.

"What is it, Ishizu?" asked Drake, but she merely shook her head.

-x-x-x-x-x-

In the hospital wing, Serenity had pulled a chair next to the window in order to keep the top of the duel tower in sight. She had no idea how the duel was progressing, but concern was written across her face as she watched the dark cloud perched over the duel arena. When she could no longer sit, she would pace down the narrow aisle between the beds, or stand over her brother or Mai, hoping for any sign of them coming to. There was no change, however, and the more time that passed the more her anxiety rose.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Back in Ishizu's room, Odion was still not moving, just like everyone else who fell victim to Yami Marik. A chair was pulled next to the bed, where Ishizu always sat. But now, Marik was sitting in it, as transparent as a ghost.

"Odion…I'm so sorry," he said, softly, like a gentle breeze through a keyhole. "Even when I betrayed our family, you've done nothing but stand by my side and protect me. And I repaid you with nothing but anger, disrespect, and abuse. But you even shared my pain and kept my dark side at bay. It's too late now, the darkness is about to take me. You'll no longer have to bear my pain, you'll be free to chase the light. Good-bye forever, brother…" With that he vanished like smoke gone up a chimney.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"_I have to win this duel,"_ Yami concluded. _"Once it is over, everyone will be freed."_ He pulled a card out of his hand.

"Pharaoh! Don't!" exclaimed Yu-Gi, but he was ignored.

"What is Yu-Gi so worried about?" wondered Lara. The answer presented itself.

"I tribute my two monsters in order to summon this!" said Yami, placing the cards in the right places on his duel disk. With a whirlwind, both Zolga and Fire Princess vanished. At that moment Lara shrieked in surprise in pain and she jerked backward. She almost fell had Drake not caught her in time. Ishizu stood, shocked, not breathing, with a wide-eyed expression. Both ladies started to vanished.

"Lara! LARA!" shouted Drake, cradling her close as if trying to protect her.

"Drake…I'll find you again…I promise…" she said, mustering her courage even though she was cringing in pain.

On the opposite end of the field, Yami Marik was laughing, enjoying the suffering of everyone present. "Thank you, pharaoh! I've been meaning to eliminate that witch for some time now!"

Ishizu and Lara weren't the only ones suffering. Yu-Gi was gasping in pain as well, as his body also dissolved, leaving him in an identical position to Marik, only scraps of his soul remaining, mainly part of his face with an eye. It was all over in a second, and both Ishizu and Lara were gone entirely.

"Lara…" Drake said, as he slid to his knees with his hands tightened into fists. He had grinded his teeth together in a futile attempt to hold tears back.

"Not Ishizu…" murmured Shayla, almost paralyzed out of shock across the field.

"_What the heck do I do!"_ thought Rollin as he sweated profusely, noticing that audience members kept vanishing. _"The training Mr. Kaiba gave me never covered this!"_

For the first time since the duel began, Seto Kaiba had an expression on his face; one of shock and awe. The monster that Yami had just summoned was his, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. It loomed over half of the field, though it was dwarfed by the Egyptian God Slime and Obelisk the Tormentor. Also, Yami and Yami Marik's life point counters were ticking. Yami gained 2000 from Zolga's special ability while Yami Marik lost 500 thanks to Fire Princess. That brought the duel to 3200 and 2200, still in favor of Yami Marik.

"Blue-Eyes, White Dragon, attack Bowganian, White Lightning!" ordered Yami. As ordered, Kaiba's monster fired a massive blast of heat and thunder across the field. However, before the attack could connect, Egyptian God Slime oozed in the way and took the attack, splattering before reforming seconds later.

"Have you forgotten Jam Defender is still on the field?" taunted Yami Marik. "You can't attack any of my monsters as long as that's there. It's the perfect defense!"

"Hrmph, I set two cards and end my turn," grumbled Yami.

"That means you lose 300 life points thanks to Bowganian!" shot Yami Marik. Bowganian shot a needle at Yami, causing his life points to slide to 1900. "Now, how shall I torture you next?"

"Drake…" called Yu-Gi, softly. "I'm so sorry." But Drake didn't reply, he was still on his knees, his face shrouded.

"I'll activate Premature Burial!" declared Yami Marik.

"Not Ra again!" gasped Shayla.

"I don't think so," shot Yami. "Reveal face down card, Magic Drain! Now, if you want to activate Premature Burial, you have to discard one magic card from your hand in order to do so!"

"Grr…" grumbled Yami Marik, unable to meet that price. The hologram of Premature Burial exploded. "Fine, I'll end my turn."

"Then it's my move!" shot Yami, drawing.

"Please, Yami…don't sacrifice anyone else," pleaded Yu-Gi, though he sounded distant.

"Reveal trap card, Rope of Life!" Yami Marik cut his opponent off. "By discarding my hand, I can select one monster in my graveyard and bring it back to the field with 800 extract attack points!" Once more, Ra rose from the ashes, looking as menacing as ever. Perhaps even worse so, becoming even more threatening as the duel wore on. "I'll give up all but one of my life points and sacrifice Bowganian to bring Ra's attack points to 5299! Destroy the pharaoh!" With Bowganian gone, Marik vanished even more, though he was still there, but only just barely.

"That makes nearly twice as strong as Blue-Eyes," gaped Shayla, feeling to pit drop out of her stomach once again.

"I have a face down card of my own," Yami countered. "This trap let's me activate a magic card from my hand, and I choose Monster Reborn!"

"When did you get Monster Reborn back in your handed!" demanded Yami Marik, who was once more on top of Ra's head.

"When you destroyed Magician of Faith," retorted Yami. As he spoke, another massive form appeared out of the smog of the Shadow Realm. It was coiled around Yami's portion of the field several times. There was no mistaken the bright red coloring, Slifer the Sky Dragon had been resurrected in defense mode.

It was too late to call of Ra's attack. Slifer retaliated with a massive Thunder Force. The heat and energy from the two attacks colliding nearly toasted everyone present. After that intense moment, the smoke lifted and both god cards had vanished. Ra because its attack was done and it could no longer remain on the field, and Slifer because the attack had destroyed it. Ra's attack points consequently transferred to Yami Marik's life points, bringing him up to 5300.

That was not the biggest concern. With one more monster each in the graveyard, the shadows claimed even more of the hostages. Marik's eye slid shut, then never opened again as it vanished into smoke. Yu-Gi managed to cry out briefly before he met the same fate.

"Aibou?" called Yami as he turned around, but there wasn't a trace left of his hikari. "Yu-Gi! YU-GI!"

"Don't waste your breath, pharaoh," gloated Yami Marik, looking thoroughly happy. "Little Yu-Gi can't hear you any more. And you only have yourself to blame, for carelessly sacrificing your monsters!"

"No…AIBOU!" shouted Yami, but the darkness only echoed back his own voice.

Yami Marik continued his gloating, chuckling to himself, "I should be thanking you. You also got rid of my weaker half. It saved me from having to do the dirty work myself."

"Yu-Gi…" muttered Yami, sliding to his knees in a similar position to Drake. "I'm sorry…I didn't listen to your voice and…"

"Giving up already, pharaoh?" mocked Yami Marik.

Kaiba stepped forward, hands tightened into fists, looking ticked off. For the first time since the duel started, he spoke. "Get up, Yu-Gi! Don't let this twisted mind game get to you! It's all just an illusion, some underhanded way to win!"

"Kaiba…?" asked Yami, numbly, still on his knees.

"You'd better not quit just because of a cheap trick! Duels are won through sacrifices that pay off in the end. Now get up and act like a true duelist and not a gullible wimp!" shot Kaiba. _"Mokuba is depending on this victory…"_

"_Can I continue this without Yu-Gi?"_ wondered Yami. He looked down at his hands which where resting on his knees. The right hand curled into a tight fist in memory of a mark that was no longer there. _"If I win…I can still save him and everyone. For your sake Yu-Gi, I cannot give up."_ He rose to his feet once more.

"Good, now I can knock you down again!" said Yami Marik. "I activate Surprise Attack from Beyond Darkness! This let's me resume my battle phase from the beginning, meaning the Winged Dragon of Ra returns once more, and I can give it my life points again!" Once more, Yami Marik fused with Ra, leaving behind one life point to raise Ra's attack to 5299.

"Then I activate my face down card, Soul Taker!" shot Yami.

"Nice try, but I know what that card does," countered Yami Marik. "Trap cards don't effect the gods!"

"Who said I'm aiming for Ra?" asked Yami. "With Soul Taker, I'm tributing your Egyptian God Slime in order to bring Obelisk's attack to infinite!" The holograms reacted, destroyed the slime and sending its energy to Obelisk, activating its special ability. When two monsters are tributed for it, Obelisk's attack points became infinite. However, the price of it was that Yami Marik gained 1000 life points, giving him a current total of 1001.

"You're not the only one with special abilities," growled Yami Marik. "I can give up 1000 life points in order to activate another one of Ra's abilities, One Hit Kill!"

Losing the life points he just gained, Ra ignited into its fiery phoenix form. It took to the skies, engulfing Obelisk in a massive pillar of fire as it descended. Those still standing found themselves coughing from the smoke of the attack. Once more, when it lifted, both god monsters were gone and Yami Marik had 5300 life points again.

"He used the god cards as a shield…" noted Shayla.

"It's still my turn, so I set Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts in defense mode and one face down card," said Yami as he ended his turn. His newest monster appeared, looking vaguely like a cross between a lion and an antelope. Its stats were 1500 and 1200.

"Then I activate Coins from Heaven!" said Yami Marik, playing the card he just drew as it was the only one he had. "This forces us to draw an entirely new hand!"

Yami glared at him, but said nothing as he discarded the remaining cards in his hand and drew five new ones. Yami Marik merely had to draw five more.

"Now, I activate Spell Reproduction," continued Yami Marik. "By discarding two magic cards from my hand, I can select one magic card in my graveyard and add it to my hand. I'll activate that card right now, too!" He didn't even need to say that he was selecting Monster Reborn. Everyone internally groaned at it, except Drake, who was still out of it. Not even the re-emergence of the strongest dragon in the game could bring him around.

"Oh no!" gasped Yami, knowing what was going to happen and knowing he could not stop it.

"This time, I'll activate Ra's One Hit Kill ability again!" smirked Yami Marik. His life points dropped to 4300 as Ra once more ignited into phoenix mode. "And this time, I'll destroy your Blue-Eyes, White Dragon!" The flames surrounding Ra engulfed Kaiba's monster, breaking it into data ashes.

The moment Blue-Eyes was gone, Kaiba cringed, trying not to double over. "This is just a trick…" he growled under his breath, trying not to feel the pain. "It's just a mind game…"

"Kaiba!" called Yami and Shayla.

"You'd better not screw this up, Yu-Gi!" shot Kaiba as he vanished.

"Mr. Kaiba!" called Rollin, who now felt totally lost.

"Kaiba…" Shayla trailed off, unable to sense him anywhere.

The sidelines were sparse now, Shayla stood on the left side, shaking slightly, and feeling like an invisible force was targeting her. On the other side Drake was still on his knees, hiding his face and expression. Rollin was still in the judge's position, and Yami and Yami Marik were the only ones left on the field.

"Next, I'll activate Card Destruction," continued Yami Marik. "Now we both have to discard our hands and draw the same amount of cards we discarded.

"No!" gasped Yami before he could stop himself.

"Oh? Did you have one of your friends' cards in your hand?" smirked Yami Marik. "Looks like that person will be joining the rest in the shadows!"

Yami unwillingly put his hand in his graveyard. His now empty hand tightened into a fist before he started drawing new cards. Shayla held her breath, wondering if it was Mystical Sand. Drake hardly seemed to notice.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Without warning, Serenity doubled over in the hospital wing. At first she was puzzled, but then she raised her hands to eye level. It took her a moment before she screamed, as her hands and arms vanished.

"What's happening to me!" she cried out before disappearing entirely.

She was completely gone before a doctor looked in, wondering about the shout he heard. But since he saw no one in there, he assumed she had slipped out to use the bathroom and that he was hearing things.

-x-x-x-x-

"_I'm sorry Joe,"_ Yami mentally apologized. _"I didn't want Goddess with the Third Eye to be destroyed…"_ He looked at the cards he drew, then placed one on his duel disk. "Whenever I draw Watapon by a card's effect, it automatically gets summoned to the field." Watapon was a tiny monster that looked like a piece of pink cotton with big, bright eyes. Its stats were only 200 and 300.

"I set this. Your move, pharaoh," shot Yami Marik as he placed another card in his duel disk.

Yami paused once more, thinking through his next move before he selected a card out of his hand. "I should thank you, you just gave me the cards I needed to win this duel!"

"You're bluffing!" countered Yami Marik.

"Just watch!" smirked Yami. "I activate Cost Down, which allows me to summon my Dark Magician Girl without a tribute!" Dark Magician Girl appeared on the field in between Watapon and Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts. She had blonde hair and a bright smile, and wore revealing sky blue armor trimmed in pink. Her attack was 2000.

"Now I activate Double Spell!" declared Yami Marik. "By discarding one spell card in my hand, I can use one in your graveyard!"

"Not Monster Reborn again!" gasped Shayla, nearly exasperated. _"Ra is becoming a broken record in this duel!"_

"You guessed it right," smirked Yami Marik. Needless to say, Ra was once more loaming over his portion of the field. "So much for winning the duel this turn, pharaoh. I'll be the victor!" As he spoke, he vanished from the field and reappeared on Ra's head, whose attack had just risen to 4299. "Destroy his weak Watapon!"

Yami only smirked. "I knew you'd bring Ra back again, that's why I activate Dimension Magic! This allows me to sacrifice two monsters in order to summon a powerful spellcaster from my deck!" As he spoke Watapon and Gazelle vanished, thus avoiding Ra's first wave of fire. In their place stood Yami's trademark card, Dark Magician.

"It doesn't matter, Dark Magician cannot save you from the wrath of Ra!" shouted Yami Marik.

"On the contrary, it just won me this duel," replied Yami. "Dark Magician will only stay on the field one turn, but that's more than enough. If Dimension Magic is activated when another spellcaster is on the field, Dark Magician and that monster can combine their attacks for one blast capable of bringing you down!" Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl put the heads of their staffs together, showing a joint attack of 4500, while Ra only had 4299 and Yami Marik had no more life points to fuel it.

"Impossible! I can't be destroyed! Ra is invincible!" protested Yami Marik.

"Double Dark Magic Attack!" ordered Yami

Both spellcasters fired a large orb of dark energy at Ra, who countered with a wall of flames. The dark energy exploded on contact, shrouding the entire Shadow Realm in even more darkness. With only one life point left, Yami Marik would lose if even one attack got through. For a long moment, it was too hazy to see what happened. Everything was silent, as if the entire area was holding its breath awaiting the result.

There was a single beep that could be heard through the haze as Yami Marik's life points dropped to 0. At that moment, an Eye of Horus appeared on Yami's forehead, glowing brightly in the darkness.

"Evil spirit of darkness, I banish you to the shadows where you belong! Your influence shall no longer corrupt this world or your host! Mind Crush!" exclaimed Yami, using the power of the Millennial Puzzle to send Marik's dark side into the oblivion of the Shadow Realm.

Slowly, the fog began to lift and light began to filter around the arena. Sunlight. The Shadow Realm vanished and everything began to recover. Light fell on the unmoving forms of everyone who disappeared during the duel. They were all unconscious, but slowly regaining their senses. What caught Yami's attention first, however, was Marik, laying face down across the field. His hair was laying flat, showing the evil spirit was truly gone. However, he wasn't moving.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Gema: Okay, since this fic is no longer co-authored, I have made some much needed changes. Namely, Kevin is being totally written out of it. I know you readers probably don't mind him, but you don't know everything I've put up with him behind-the-scenes. Namely, Kevin Hunter in his true form is the biggest Gary Stu to ever enter fandom. I had my hands full trying to make him a workable character and still meet the expectations of his creator. That is one of the many reasons why I have taken sole control of this fic. Bluntly, I came to hate Kevin so much I couldn't even remotely write his character in any tolerable way.

Why am I telling you this? Because it has prompted this omake section which will be at the end of every chapter for as long as this fic runs. "OMG YKK TY. Oh my gosh! You killed Kevin! Thank you!" In it, I will be addressing various things he's done to gain the title of Stu and killing him off in various ways to help with misplaced aggression.

Today, we address the point that Kevin had Téa fall in love with him after only knowing each other for twelve hours or less. The fact that Téa likes Yami was completely forgotten and overlooked, never addressed at all. The canon couple of Yami/Téa was supposed to be replaced with Kevin making out with her after knowing her for less than half a day.

Téa: WHAT!

Gema: You heard me correctly.

Téa: But that's disgusting! And it makes me sound like a tramp!

Gema: I know, but what else would you expect from a Gary Stu?

Téa: -.-# I'll kill him!

Gema: By all means, please please please do so!

Téa: With pleasure! xgrabs Kevin and throws him against the railing of the airshipx

Kevin: Hello Téa, you're looking lovely today.

Téa: xfumingx CAN IT! xdrives her high heels into Kevin's head, leaving a large hole. He falls backwards off of the airship, which is currently flying at 1000 feetx

Gema: That had to hurt.

Téa: It'd better! And he can swim back!

Gema: Doubt it, when someone hits water at this height, they splatter like they hit a brick wall.

Téa: How perfect!

Gema: xnodsx Oh my gosh! You killed Kevin! Thank you!

37


	5. The End of Battle City

Gema's Personal Disclaimer: I'm putting this in front of every chapter I write, so no one can miss it.

First, the obvious, I don't own anything trademarked or copyrighted.

Second; These are my fics, so y'all will have to deal with my writing quirks. Do not bother telling me about my spelling choices, like Yu-Gi, Joe, Millennial, or whatever else they may be. These are not mistakes, they are intentional. Therefore, I don't want to hear about how they are other wise spelled. If spelling bothers you that much, then leave.

I, and everyone else, do not appreciate personal attacks. My fics are what are open to being critized, not my character. Attacking me is libel, and I will report it as harassment.

I will not include profanity in my writings. Deal with it. Also, I do not appreciate profanity in reviews, so please don't include it. There's over 600,000 words in the English language. I am sure y'all can use something besides profanity.

Some review etiquette should be observed. As says at the bottom of each review page "It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer." I would appreciate constructive reviews. "Please continue" is not very helpful. Reviews that are solely demands for updates or explanations about a lack of updates are not helpful. And please, use recognizable grammar when reviewing. A review isn't very helpful if I can't read it.

Please check my bio from time to time. If I am on vacation or something and cannot update, that will be in the first few lines of my bio. I'll try to let y'all know if there's an update delay, so please check.

Feel free to contact me either through IM or e-mail, that information is in my bio as well.

Now, most of you aren't the problem, but this is for the few that are. This might come across as crabby, and I'm not really like this, but I've been pushed to my limit because of certain reviews.

x-x-x-x-x-x

AN/ As requested Ryumasa, here's another one of my fics that you wanted to see updated! Please enjoy and then find time for Rowanoak after this! Heck, all y'all can read, review, and enjoy! And sorry about the slowness in updating, I had a lot of crap from the old co-author to weed out and burn in this chapter.

Ishizu was the first one onto her feet. As fast as her narrow white dress would allow, she hurried over to the duel platform where her brother laid sprawled out and face down across the field. "Marik! Marik!"

"Why does it feel like I got run over by a truck?" groaned Tristan as he massaged his scalp.

"I-It's good to see you back, Lara," flustered Drake has his girlfriend clung to his neck. His face matched his hair color. He could hear someone openly chortling behind him which only caused the crimson coloring to darken.

On the opposite side of the field Seto Kaiba stood up and brushed off his coat as if nothing abnormal had happened at all. He was as collected as ever and a poker-face was in place preventing anyone from seeing how the experience had truly effected him. Not far away, Shayla's knees finally gave out on her and she slid slowly to the ground no longer supported by the tension that had hung over the entire duel.

"M-Mr. K-Kaiba?" stammered Rollin in shock. He was dabbing his drenched forehead with a cloth handkerchief and looked like he was about to request an early retirement. His boss ignored him.

While everyone gathered their bearings around the arena, within it things were almost eerily quiet compared to the recent Shadow Game. Ishizu hurried up the stairs and knelt besides her brother, trying to coax him into regaining consciousness. Across of them Yami was still and silent as he mentally conversed with his alter-ego.

_/I...I...I'm so sorry, Aibou,/_ murmured Yami, hanging his head in remorse.

_/It was all Marik's dark side's fault,/_ consoled Yu-Gi. _/Marik! Is he okay? You did save him too, right?!/_

Yami's violet eyes slid across the field to his opponent's unmoving form. _/I...don't know./_ He hesitated to admit it.

"You did it!" cheered Tristan as he lead the procession of their friends onto the duel platform, surrounding Yami and congratulating him with mixed cheers.

"I knew you could!" added Téa. She perked up even more as she threw a hand in the air to celebrate. "That means everyone should be waking up right now! Joe and Mai and Mokuba and everyone!"

Yami only nodded as he divided his attention between their conversation and his own thoughts. Their congratulations, although deserved, didn't touch him like they did in the past. Hovering over his head, despite his best attempts to hide it, was a cloud of guilt. Although it was clear no one held it against him, Yami could not forgive himself at how high the cost of defeating Yami Marik had nearly reached.

Yu-Gi could feel the echo of his alter-ego's emotions and told him, _/Don't worry so much. Everything worked out all right; everyone is okay. We all had faith that you would win, no matter what happened. We never gave up believing./_

_/Aibou...thank you,/ _Yami replied, truly meaning it.

"Don't look so sad, Pharaoh," said Téa, smiling brightly. "You saved us all!" She reached a hand out and after a moment's thought, she placed it on his shoulder, feeling her cheeks grow warm. "Everyone will be waking up now. Come on, let's go see them!"

"Great idea, Téa," agreed Tristan. "I can't wait to see Serenity's happy face when Joe wakes up." He started marching towards the end of the platform in a rather goofy manner. When he looked back to see if the others were following him a sloppy, dreamy look was plastered across his face. _"Now, if only I can get Serenity to smile like that for __me__."_

Yami nodded in his direction. He didn't quite hear what Téa said next as he looked passed her to Ishizu on the other side of the field. She was cradling her brother's unconscious body and pleading with him to wake up, tears nearly spilling over. No one made a move to acknowledge them. Yami's friends were all clustered around him, chatting happily. On the ground Lara was trying to get Drake to make-out with her while Kaiba was discussing something with Rollin. Yami involuntarily stepped towards the Ishtars but hesitated and stopped when he failed to think of anything that he could say or do to improve the situation.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Serenity woke up in the hospital wing first the moment the Shadow Game broke. She lifted her head off of the end of Mai's bed and stretched, rubbing a crick out of her neck. A quick glance around at the white walls confirmed to her where she was and what she had been doing there.

"I don't remember falling asleep..." she commented to herself.

She didn't have much time to ponder that. Her brown eyes went wide as Mai moved slightly in front of her. With a slight moan the blonde's eyes fluttered open. She blinked a few times and grimaced once, as if trying to remember reality after a nightmare. Serenity gasped slightly, too surprised to talk for a second.

"Mai! You're awake!" she happily exclaimed.

"Serenity?" wondered Mai, placing a hand on her temples. "I feel like I've been asleep forever..."

"It seemed that way," agreed Serenity. Her face then light up with realization. "That means Yu-Gi won!"

Mai gave her a bewildered look and was about to ask for all the details she had missed but a strange noise across the room drew both their attention. Kevin had sat straight up in his hospital bed, his skin pale and coated in sweat. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, wavering for a moment. Then, he screamed at the top of his lungs while clutching at his head, his finger nails digging into his temples. He feet swung around, off of the bed and he was running out the door before the scream ended. It echoed down the halls in an almost eerie way, making it impossible for anyone to tell which way he ran. He nearly collided with Odion as he stumbled out of Ishizu's room. Kevin continued around a corner, out of view of the still-disoriented Egyptian man. That was the last anyone seen of him.

Mai blinked several times in surprise, somewhere between amused and alarmed as she watched his flight. She then turned to Serenity, "Who was that?"

"We found him in the Virtual World."

"Virtual World?" echoed Mai, confused. She shook her head once to clear it, then sighed. "I don't think we should tell anyone what we just saw." Serenity gave a single, definite nod of agreement.

"Where's Seto?" a voice asked. Both girls looked up and saw Mokuba sitting up in his bed, glancing around the medical wing. He swung himself out of the bed as if nothing had ever been wrong with him, still glancing around for his brother.

"He's at the top of the Duel Tower," answered Serenity. The words were barely out of her mouth when Mokuba took off running in that direction with little more than a 'Bye, thanks!' as he disappeared out the door. Once more, the girls merely watched him go.

Mai turned her head to the left to look out of the small, round window at the Duel Tower that loomed in the junk just outside of the airship. By doing this, she brought the bed to her left directly into view. Joe was still laid out on it, hooked up to half a dozen machines that were monitoring his vital signs. Her eyes flashed with concern and shock for a moment before she gripped her bed sheet and turned as if to step onto the floor.

"What happened?!" she gasped.

Serenity looked down and spoke in a low voice, "He lost his duel to Marik...He gave it everything he had...to save you."

"He...did what?" echoed Mai, the faintest traces of surprise in her tone.

Her question was never answered. As they both watched, Joe groaned slightly, the machines perking up and beeping quicker. A thrilled look crossed the girls' faces. Serenity raced forward as if to embrace her brother, but a sudden, coy look crossed Mai's face and she grabbed her wrist.

"He was worried about me?" she asked.

"Yes, he..." Serenity started to answer, glancing back at her brother, but Mai cut her off.

"Hon, I need you to do me a favor," Mai said with a wink. She quickly leaned forward and whispered in Serenity's ear. The younger girl giggled and nodded, a mischievous smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

Mai laid back down on the bed, straightening her hair and the bed sheet as she did so. She then took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and went completely still. Serenity hid her mouth behind her palm as she tried to erase the lingering smile. She calmly sat down on the chair between Mai's and Joe's bed, folded her hands in her lap, and looked down, forcing herself to be solemn.

Joe didn't jerk up straight in bed so much as he jumped to his feet while still being on the mattress. He flailed around with his arms windmilling in giant circles to keep his balance on the springy terrain, exclaiming random things as he did so.

"What gives?!" he yelled, noticing all the wires connected to his body. He began pulling them off, still making bunny hops on the mattress to keep stable while he squirmed and contorted himself to reach them all. Wires flew and the machines started emitting high-pitched alarms since they could detect no vital signs. Joe continued to grapple with them, exclaiming in pain several times as the medical tape didn't easily release. As he doubled over to grab one off of his back, his knees and the springy mattress finally failed to compromise. With a loud 'GAH!', Joe fell face forward, landing into a twisted heap of his own limbs, sheets, and wires.

Next to him, Serenity was mustering every ounce of will-power that she had to keep a straight face and not fall onto the floor laughing. For a brief moment, Mai's feign of coma was broken and a laugh threatened to break out. But by the time Joe had picked himself up both of them had returned to their somber expressions.

"What happened? Yu-Gi musta beaten Marik!" he exclaimed, throwing the last of the wires off. He then jumped into the air, throwing a fist up in for a cheer. "Yes! OW!" Still standing on the bed, the energy of his jump caused him to punch the ceiling and come crashing down again onto the bed.

Unfazed, he picked himself up and landed beside Serenity, standing over Mai's bed. "Hear that! Yu-Gi won! Come on Mai, wake up!"

Mai didn't budge a muscle. The smile flickered on Joe's face. "Mai? Mai! Come on, wake up!"

"Joe...it's too late..." Serenity murmured, keeping her face low. She cupped both hands around her mouth to hide her expression, but she couldn't hide her shoulders which began to move up and down as if she was sobbing.

"What?! No! It can't be!" her brother cried, his smile vanishing entirely. He dropped to his knees, his head level with her bed. Worry lines creased his brow as he struggled to keep the emotions out of his voice. "Mai! Come on, don't do this to me! Wake up! You have to wake up...you can't just..."

For all his pleading, Mai still remained motionless. Not a muscle twitched across her face. Joe stared at her, a look of desperation crossing his eyes. "Please...you have to wake up! I'd give anything to have you back, you can't just leave me!"

"Really? Anything?" Mai said, sitting up and smiling brightly.

Joe's eyes went wide as shock stopped all of his thoughts for a moment. His facial expression was too much for his sister. She broke down completely and started laughing so hard tears leaked out of the corner of her brown eyes.

"GAH!" Joe exclaimed, realizing their prank. He buried his face at the edge of the mattress to hide the scarlet, tell-tale signs of embarrassment that flushed across his cheeks.

"You know, there's some cards in your deck I've had my eye on for some time now," Mai continued, winking at Serenity. "Or you could just take me to dinner at the nicest restaurant in town. Of course, diamonds are a girl's best friend, so..."

Joe muttered something into the mattress that only continued Serenity's giggles. Mai broke down herself and laughed out loud.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At the very top of the Duel Tower, somber traces of Yami Marik's reign of terror still lingered. Ishizu was holding her brother's body—he had yet to show any signs of regaining consciousness. She bit her lip to repress the tears as she softly pleaded for him to wake up. A look of guilt crossed Yami's face as some of his friends whispered behind him that it might be better to throw Marik off of the top of the Duel Tower. Yami took a step forward but hesitated, the wind ruffling through his clothing and hair. Besides the whispers, it was silent.

"Master Marik!"

The door of the elevator had opened without anyone noticing. Odion stood in it, slightly winded from his race to the top of the tower. All sets of eyes turned towards him but he didn't even notice. All his attention was focused on his adopted brother and sister. He took a step forward, off the elevator, then raced to the steps that lead up to the duel arena.

Ishizu watched him with wide, relieved eyes. In her arms her brother stirred slightly. He let out an almost inaudible groan before his violet eyes slowly slid open.

"Odion...?" he softly murmured.

"Marik!" cried both Ishizu and Odion, Ishizu embracing her brother tightly.

"You're okay!" Ishizu said, tears leaking out of her eyes.

A moment later Odion was kneeling with her, giving Marik a big brotherly hug as well. The older siblings stood together and helped Marik to his feet, one supporting each of his arms. Marik looked at both of their faces, feeling a sense of peace and guilt at the same time. On the other side of the arena, Yami started walking forward, all of his friends hurrying to match pace with him.

Ishizu noticed them coming first. "Pharaoh!" she called. After a pause she added, "Thank you...for everything."

Yami opened his mouth to speak, but Marik started talking first, cutting off his comments. "Pharaoh..." Marik said, hesitating slightly. "I know, after all I've done...I don't deserve forgiveness." He lowered his eyes. "But...I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Yami said. "The dark spirit in your heart has been banished. There's no need to hold yourself accountable now."

Marik shook his head, "It doesn't change the fact that I betrayed my family." He straightened up, forming a fist around the hem of his black shirt. "I'm through running. This is my destiny, and it will help you meet yours."

With a flourish he pulled his shirt off and turned around, revealing his scarred back for Yami and everyone to see. The hieroglyphics and images of the god cards were near perfect, and would have been lovely if they had been on a tablet and not someone's flesh. Yami's violet eyes went wide as he saw it, the hieroglyphics not at all foreign to him. He hardly dared blink, but when he did his eyes saw the ancient past.

He was standing in a vast chamber, supported by pillars covered in Egyptian designs. A familiar tune he couldn't name was being played on a lyre out of sight. But what caught his attention the most were the faces surrounding him. Despite the ancient style of clothing, he instantly recognized Seto Kaiba, Shadi, and Ishizu. With them were three men who's names he didn't know but his heart told him that they were friends. All of the six held a Millennial Item; the rod, scales, ring, eye, key, and necklace. The weight of the puzzle was around his own neck. Although his mind knew no details of this scene, his heart felt strangely at home—that he was with friends and wouldn't ever have to carry the burden of the world alone.

Yami blinked again and the Egyptian hall vanished, once more replaced by the high-tech machines of Kaiba's Duel Tower. His pocket where he had the Millennial Necklace felt warm. He looked over his shoulder at the familiar faces of his friends there—Tristan, Téa, and Duke with Drake, Lara, Shayla, Kaiba, and Mokuba on the ground around him. The same warmth he felt when he saw the other, unknown faces returned but something in the back of his mind told him there was more to what he saw.

Ishizu was examining his face carefully, almost as if she knew he had just had a vision. Her right hand absentmindedly brushed her collar bone where the Millennial Necklace used to sit. An unexplainable uneasiness settled upon her, although she kept her poker face to not worry her brothers.

"_Is this what it feels like to not know what is coming in the future?"_ she wondered. _"All people face the future unknowing...is that then a cause for me to fear? But...what is this feeling then?"_

"Master Marik, I'm proud that..." Odion said to Marik, but Marik cut him off by shaking his head.

"Don't call me 'Master'. We're family," Marik stated with a slight smile. Odion's eyes instantly got watery, although it was touching to see a big guy cry.

Téa stepped beside Yami, giving him a curious look as he read the hieroglyphics on Marik's back. She waited a moment so as not to interrupt him, but seeing that he was so focused she timidly asked, "Do you know what this all means?"

Yami took his time in answering her. He opened his mouth and then closed it, shaking his head once. "I'm...not quite sure, actually." He gripped his chin with his thumb and forefinger in thought.

Marik turned around to face him, pulling the Millennial Rod out of his belt as he did so. "I don't know any more than the words on my back, but according to our ancestors you need all the Millennial Items to regain your memories and unlock your destiny, Pharaoh." He held out the rod, offering it to Yami. "After all I've done... This is best in your hands." Yami looked at it a moment before accepting it. He couldn't help but glance down at Seto Kaiba, remembering the ancient past he had just seen.

However, Kaiba had his back to everyone and was walking towards the elevator. He spoke without even turning around, the familiar icy chill lacing his tone. "My airship will be leaving in thirty minutes. You'd better be on it or you're swimming home."

Nearby, Shayla frowned sharply and hurried over to him as fast as she could while still being cautious that she wouldn't stumble on anything unseen. She had almost reached him as he pushed the call button for the elevator. However, the door opened the same moment that he did.

"Seto!" exclaimed Mokuba brightly, jumping out of the elevator and hugging his brother tightly.

"Mokuba!" gasped Kaiba, surprise delaying his reaction. He hugged his brother back, the tension he usually carried evaporating in the presence of family. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" chimed Mokuba. "I was worried about _you_!"

Kaiba couldn't help but feel touched, but instead of replying he ushered his brother back into the elevator so that they could leave the Duel Tower together. Kaiba hit the button on the inside of the door but Mokuba caught the doors just as they slid shut and invited Shayla to come in with them. She shifted nervously but complied. It was a rather quiet ride to the bottom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I told ya! I smell food and it's coming from this way!" exclaimed Joe as he led Mai and Serenity through the airship, oblivious to them rolling their eyes behind his back. Serenity giggled slightly in amusement but her brother didn't even notice that.

He led their small procession like a drum major leading the front of a marching band. At the end of the hallway he marched into an open door. All three of them were surprised to see Bakura sitting in front of an open fridge, helping himself to whatever was inside. Several crumbled boxes of food were already scattered around him. They all stopped in the doorway, Mai wondering how Bakura managed to eat so much and stay so thing.

"Oh, hi guys," Bakura said with his English accent, swallowing a bite of banana.

"You ate all the food!" gaped Joe in melo-dramatic horror.

"We haven't seen you in so long...where have you been?" asked Serenity.

Bakura glanced down, his smiling vanishing. "I don't know. I just remember waking up and being really hungry." He peeled the banana further and took another huge bite, forcing a pseudo-smile.

"Hey! Save some for me!" exclaimed Joe, diving at the refrigerator, sending empty boxes skittering across the kitchen tiles.

"Hey Serenity, I think we should leave before your brother's wonder stomach starts devouring the walls," Mai said loudly, causing Serenity to chortle.

"It's all going to muscle," Joe shot back with his mouth full of donuts, flexing his right arm. That caused both girls to laugh out loud and even Bakura's smile returned, the feeling that something was still wrong vanishing.

After a few moments Mai and Serenity turned around to see Yami walking down the hall with Tristan, Duke, and Téa, all of them talking casually. They all stopped short when they saw Mai standing their. She winked at them, causing them to race forward.

"Mai! Great to have you back!" Téa greeted.

"Hey! They ate all the food!" Tristan pouted behind her.

"Don't worry, I'll save you a peel," Joe replied.

"Joe!" called Yami.

Joe leapt to his feet as Yami entered, took several large bites out of the donuts in his hand causing his cheeks to balloon out like a chipmunk. He swallowed them all, pounding on his chest to get it all down then hopped over the empty donut box to Yami, arm already in the air for a high-five which Yami readily met.

"You did it! Always knew you would!" Joe cheered. "That Marik never stood a chance!"

His enthusiasm was contagious and Yami's grin broadened as he momentarily forgot the confusion riddle he saw on Marik's back and the strange fragment of the past. While Joe continued to chatter on about how great it was that everything was made right, Yami absentmindedly slid the Millennial Rod into his belt loop, it becoming half-hidden by the end of his school uniform jacket.

The glitter of gold was what caught Bakura's eyes. He only glanced over but his eyes instantly fell onto the Millennial Rod. A shadow crossed his eyes and a stab of pain went through his chest. He clutched it, the apple he was holding falling out of his hand and rolling across the floor. Bakura gritted his teeth and grimaced, but the moment was over as fast as it came.

"I guess I need something to drink," he said, bashfully, to hide over his concern to those that noticed his actions. He stood up and pulled a can of pop out of the fridge, turning his back to everyone else in the room to further collect himself. It was only a moment, but as Joe and Yami continued to talk about things being over finally, Bakura couldn't help but wonder if this truly was the end.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A quarter of an hour later the blimp took off on Kaiba's orders. Kaiba gave authority for the return trip to his brother and left him in the control room. He walked to the back of the airship, watching as the Duel Tower sank lower and then grew smaller as they pulled away. Battle City was over—he had withdrew, Yu-Gi still held the title of Duel King. Although he had done it for his brother, a type of irritation grated at the back of his mind that things had gone other than how he planned. As he thought he watched the tower, remembering all the hate and bitterness of his past that went into its construction. His hands tightened as he gripped the railing, knowing that he had to take immediate action.

A small sound finally broke up his spiraling thoughts. Shayla had walked around the corner as she explored the outer corridors, enjoying the ocean breeze. She heard his coat ruffle and stopped short, slightly flustered when she realized that someone was there. Kaiba noticed the slight pink shade that crossed her cheekbones made her look cuter.

"Er...sorry..." she murmured. "I didn't mean to intrude." She turned and stated to walk back the way she came, already having been scolded earlier in the journey for accidentally wondering into an Employee's Only area.

"Shayla, wait," called Kaiba as he caught up with her.

She paused, surprised. She really hadn't expected Kaiba to talk to her. Ever since the finals had started he had been getting nastier and nastier, which had fortunately stopped when Mokuba had been attacked. Luckily for her, he directed his anger at the finalists, and she had done her best to avoid the duels all together. He had seemed to mellow out slightly since the incident in the Virtual World. She guessed it was because he had to face a side of himself that he had tried to deny existed.

"What is it?" she asked, turning her head so her ears could focus on the sound of his approaching footsteps.

"I need to talk with you," he stammered, working up his courage.

Shayla's head bobbed a bit as she jerked in surprise. This was certainly unexpected.

"What is it?" she repeated, curiously.

Kaiba walked over to her, standing between her and the railing which lead to the drop outside. He looked down at her, a hundred of different wordings for the simple thing he wanted to say running through his head. Kaiba was also wary. He didn't know about her thoughts about him and not being able to control the outcome unnerved him. What he wanted to say was making him anxious enough, but he never hesitated in taking steps to get what he wanted before.

Kaiba opened his mouth to speak, then glanced back at the island. He knew what he had to do. He reached up to the intercom that was built into the collar of his jacket. "Mokuba, start sequence Red."

"What?! Are you sure?" Mokuba's voice cracked through static.

"Absolutely," his brother replied.

Nearby, Shayla shifted uncomfortably, wondering why she had been stopped. Kaiba's aloft attitude and reputation had always made her feel uneasy when she was with him. But then she remembered the desperate escape from the submarine and the virtual world. He had held her hand, leading her to safety moments before the entire place exploded. She had trusted him completely in those moments.

Kaiba glanced at her as she stood patiently in silence, taking in her features. Not wanting to dive immediately into what was on his mind, he decided to start the conversation with common ground, "You could have done well in the final rounds."

"No thanks," she replied slightly fearful. "I could never..." She trailed off and shifted her weight from one leg to the other. "Sorry..." She turned slightly, as if she was considering leaving.

Kaiba grabbed her wrist. "Wait, the view here is nice." He glanced out over the expanding ocean and the Duel Tower's island, which from this distance looked sleek and reflected the sun's light, the surrounding mountains of rusted metal now invisible.

"What does that matter to me?"

It was silent for about three seconds, then…

BOOM!

Footsteps could be heard running overhead, as the passengers tried to figure out what was going on. Loud voices and exclamations echoed above and below them as the other duelists raced to windows and told others to do the same. In the distance the roar of fire and rushing water raged across the island. At the moment of the explosion Shayla let out a small scream and leeched onto Kaiba's arm as she was prone to do to anyone nearby when she was greatly startled.

"W-w-w-w-what was that?" she stammered.

"The Duel Tower," answered Kaiba. "I had it destroyed." Behind his should a large curl of smoke was drifting into the sky. The tower crumbled to the island, which was being swallowed by the ocean. Everything that wasn't metal burned and embers flew. The flames turned to clouds of steam as salt water swept over them, covering them forever.

"Dear Lord I'm sick of things exploding!" she exclaimed.

"I did it to move on," he said, watching at the last of the tower disappear beneath the sea foam. "I'm not going to be held down by the past any more—mine or anyone else's!" He reached up and clutched the pendant with Mokuba's picture that was hanging around his neck. "The future will be free of those burdens and I can do what I need to do without those weights any more."

Shayla was starting to feel slightly anxious, and slightly confused. She silently wondered why Kaiba had stopped her, just to say that. She was so lost in thought that she didn't realize she was still clinging to his arm. She let go, bashfully turning away from him.

"Shayla?" Kaiba's tone was gentle now, completely different from the speech he had just given. Once more, his seemingly split personality had consumed all her thoughts as she tried to figure him out. Once more, she had no answer to the large question. But a small answer did present itself.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked. "You did stop me, after all. Or was that what you wanted to tell me, that you had decided to move on?"

"Yes, there is something."

"What…is it?" Shayla asked with a slight hesitation.

"I-It's…." he stammered, his face slowly turning redder. _"Gosh am I glad she can't see that."_

Shayla stood, patiently, if not a bit nervously. At the rate things were going, who could blame her for being nervous?

"_Who would have guess that the hardest thing I ever had to do was talk to a girl?"_ Kaiba asked himself.

"What?" asked Shayla, in his pause. For some reason, her heart was starting to beat faster, and her hands were getting sweaty. There was something nagging her in the back of her mind, something she couldn't focus on. It felt like she was taking a test, trying figure out an answer she had forgotten after studying it all night.

Seto took a deep breath. "Shayla….I like you."

"You...what?" she asked in disbelief. She had not been expecting this although something nagged at her that she should have known it was coming. Once more, her cheeks turned pink.

"I like you," repeated Kaiba.

"Kaiba...I..." Shayla stammered. "At times...I think you're someone I'd want to get to know, someone I'd want to get close to. But then...you get blinded by competition...you act..." She trailed off, not wanting to continue and deeply offend him. She folded her hands in front of her, her fingers rubbing themselves to burn some of her nervous energy.

Seto Kaiba acknowledged it with a nod that she didn't see. "That's why...I'm leaving the bitterness of my past on that island. It won't hold me back any more." He turned his back to the smoldering, sinking island and faced her fully, once more taking in the details of her face and hair.

Shayla could hear the seriousness and determination in his tone. She nodded once. "Can we...go somewhere and talk...just the two of us then?"

"Of course," Kaiba said. He quickly ran the location of the rooms on his airship through his mind and mentally selected one. "This way."

He took one of her hands and started to lead her deeper into the blimp. Shayla followed him, once more trusting him for her each step. Her fingers closed around his as they walked, some of the uncertainty vanishing.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was several hours before Yami could excuse himself from his friends. He retreated to his room, enjoying the silence for a moment before sitting down Indian-style on his bed. He laid out the Millennial Rod, Millennial Necklace, and three god cards in front of them, toying with their positions until they resembled the images carved onto Marik's back. He looked at them with crossed arms as if he was trying to put them into pieces of a puzzle. However, no solution presented itself.

With a sigh, Yami picked up the necklace and clutched it, hoping to see some type of vision to give him a clue as to what he needed to do to unlock his memories. The necklace grew warm, but all it did was resurface the memory that he had seen that afternoon—the images of six other people holding the other Millennial Items around him, six friends he had all but forgotten.

He put the necklace back in its place and stared at the five items again, imagining all the other items in their proper places as well. He stared and thought but the only thing that came to his mind was a big blank. So, he let his mind wander back to the memory he had unlocked, replaying it like a treasured DVD, valuing it as one of the only clues about who he was and where he came from.

He opened his eyes suddenly, not realizing he had closed them when he drifted into thought. The vision **did** hold a clue, but since it wasn't like the one he had anticipated, he didn't realize it right away.

"There are some burdens too big to carry alone," he said to himself as he looked at the items.

_/I could have told you that!/ _Yu-Gi chimed. _/That's why we have friends! ...but what does that mean in helping you unlock your memories?/_

_/It means...I know exactly what to do with these,/_ answered Yami, picking up the rod and necklace as he smiled to himself.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Gema: Welcome to another OMG YKK TY omake! It has come to my attention that some people disapprove of the title of "Gary Stu" being given to Kevin Hunter. Actually, it's just one person whining and that one person is so biased he's blind to any evidence. So, for this omake, I present to you, readers and people of the jury, definite proof that Kevin Hunter is indeed a Gary Stu. For my first piece of evidence, I would like to present the court Kevin's original deck list, completely unedited and copy and pasted _directly_ from the original e-mail that was sent to me upon the submission of Kevin as a potential character. It is as follows and I quote:

"Here's the list of my deck:Alligator's Sword,Alpha the magnet

warrior,Agua Madoor,Axe Raider,Baby Dragon,Battle Ox,Beta the magnet

warrior,Blue-Eyes White Dragon(Kevin's favorite and strongest card),Blue Winged

Crown,Celtic Guardian,Curse of Dragon,Cyber-Tech Alligator,Dark

Magician,Dark Magician Girl,Gaia the Fierce Knight,Gamma the magnet

warrior,Gemini Elf,Giant Soldier of Stone,Humanoid Slime,Koumori Dragon,Mammoth

Graveyard,Mystical Elf,Red-Eyes Black Dragon,Ryukishin Empowered,Saggi the

dark clown,Silver Fang,Skull Red Bird,Summoned Skull,Vorse

Raider,Winged Dragon Guardian of the fortress#1,Big Shield

Gardna,Copycat,Cyber-Stein,Dark Elf,Gearfried the Iron Knight,Goblin attack Force,Maha

Vailo,The Bistro Butcher,Time Wizard,Wall of Illusion and,Witch of the Black

Forest

Magic Cards:Axe of Despair,Change of Heart,Dark Hole,Dragon

Treasure,Harpie's Feather Duster,Monster Reborn,Mountain,Mystical Space

Typhoon,Polymerization,Pot of Greed,Raigeki and Swords of Revealing Light

Trap Cards:Kunai With Chain,Magic Cylinder,Mirror Force,Negate

attack,Seven Tools of the Bandit,Spellbinding Circle and Trap Hole,

Side Deck:Nightmare's Steelcage,Lightling blade,Dark Magic

Curtain,Torrential Tribute,Dust Tornado,Millenium Shield,Magic

Jammer,Hyozanryu,Dragon Seeker,Buster Blader,Amphibian Beast,Lightforce Sword,Twin-headed

Fire Dragon,L.of Dragons,and Flute of Summoning Dragon"

"Fusion Deck:Alligator Sword Dragon,Black Skull Dragon,Thousand Dragon

and Gaia the Dragon Champion."

In addition, I would like to show the court the sentences following the submission of this deck, again, copied directly from the email in their original context, spelling, and format. "and here's Kevin Hunter's background:

Kevin Hunter is a son of a former duelist champion,his father Adam

Hunter is an argeologist and works for the Domino City Museum,when Kevin's

father was a duelist,he gave Kevin his dragon deck along with the

Blue-Eyes White Dragon.He currently is the current Intercontinental Champion

of Duel Monsters defeating the former champion Bandit Keith and Kevin

is currently the number one duelist of america.Oh and on another note

Kevin is sweet and gentle but when he sees a pretty girl he gets shy and

blushes a lot,so if you want to hook up Kevin with Tea or Shayla i'ts

ok with me if you want to,so if you want to include Kevin in one of

your stories let me know,k?"

Your honor, I rest my case.

Kaiba: WTH?! He has a Blue-Eyes, White Dragon? How much more Stu can you get? The little roach!

Joe: And a Dark Magician and Red-Eyes Black Dragon? Has he ever heard of _originality_?

Yami: This abomination of a deck is unforgivable! Draw and quarter him!

Kevin: We can talk this over? Right? Come on guys! xis shackled two three real Blue-Eyes, White Dragons. One connected to each leg and one connected to his neckx Please! Let's talk! Don't do this to me-e!

xA loud scream and ripping noise heard in the background, gruesome violence kept off-page.x

Yami: Oh my gosh! You killed Kevin!

Everyone: THANK YOU!


End file.
